The Fears of yesterday
by TOAD121x
Summary: Sequel to Family mares: when scootaloos father moves back to ponyville, how will scoots deal with the problems that follow.
1. Seven Years Later

Scootaloo lay in her bed back at the Dash home. It had been seven years since she was adopted by Rainbow and Spitfire. In that time she never really got a chance to just kick back and think about how vastly it had changed her life. She could live fairly normally. Well, as normal as somepony could in her situation. Being raised by two mares and being a part of a band that was already attracting the attention of 0n3p0ny Records. She focused on the events that got her to where she was now. Not the most popular mare in school, but she was the ringleader among her circle of friends. She had always been more of a leader than a follower. It was a quality she liked about herself. She scratched her closely cropped mane. She preferred her mane short, it was easier to maintain. She had also cropped her tail short, about halfway down her legs. That served a more functional purpose. When she played a show, she stood on her hind legs. If she had a long tail she'd spend the whole show tripping over it. She thought about her band. Naturally, Sweetie Belle sang. Her beautiful voice combined with the smooth, powerful rhythms her band played made for awesomeness that could not be competed with. Then again everypony in the band was the best around at their position and would be irreplaceable in the event that one of them would need to be replaced. Applebloom had been working as an unofficial roadie and official head stage engineer since the band had been put together. This wasn't just because she was a close friend of the band, it was because there wasn't anypony better for the job. She ran the light show, sets and props, pyrotechnics, just about everything required to put on awesome shows. Inevitably, Scootaloo's thoughts drifted to Lightning Spark. He was the band's other unofficial roadie, Ponyville High's top athlete, Scootaloo's best friend and the object of her affections. His family had moved to Ponyville from Cloudsdale about three years after Scootaloo had been adopted. And ever since the day he arrived he and Scootaloo had done almost everything together. It was the Dash family that had first welcomed them to Ponyville. They had even beaten Pinkie Pie to it. Probably because they were the only family in Ponyville other than the new arrivals that lived in a cloud home. Scootaloo and Lightning had hit it off right away. Lightning came from a family of racers, and as the lightning bolt tearing through a checkered flag on his flank suggested, it wouldn't be long before he led his own career in racing. Scootaloo adored Lightning. He was both the most attractive young stallion she had ever seen and the best friend anypony could ask for. His deep blue coat contrasted beautifully with his closely cropped, brilliant white mane and tail. His unquestionable loyalty to his friends rivaled that of Rainbow Dash herself. He was also as kind as Fluttershy. Fortunately he was far more confident than she was. Scootaloo liked that in a stallion. She had been pining over him since the day they met. He knew about her feelings, but never gave a hint of feeling the same way. Well, nothing beyond the fact that he made a habit of wrapping his wing around her back and pulling her close. And the friendly nuzzles they made a habit of sharing. Scootaloo always enjoyed those moments. Every one made it feel like he was within her- "Something on your mind Scoot?" Spitfire asked. Scootaloo jumped up at her mom's unexpected presence, only to notice her wings had spread to their full length during her train of thought. She snapped them closed. "Uhh..." "Lightning on your mind?" "Yeah. You know you really shouldn't sneak up on ponies like that." Scootaloo never liked when ponies caught her off guard. "I wouldn't have to if you came to dinner when you were called." Spitfire responded. Scootaloo looked at the clock on her wall. It was 6:30. "Wow, I got lost in thought for a while." "Was it about screwing Lightning the whole time or just part of it?" Scootaloo shot a glare at Spitfire. "It never was." "Your wings say otherwise, but I guess I'll have to take your word for it. What were you thinking about?" "Everything that's happened during the last seven years. Mostly the band, and naturally that lead to Lightning entering my mind." Scootaloo blushed. "Scoot, no matter what you think of, if it happened in your life during the last four years Lightning was involved. You two have been inseparable ever since his family moved here. I don't get why he doesn't ask you out already. Rainbow and I have been waiting to scare the hay out of him since you two met. We've had a lot of time to plan it." Scootaloo sighed. Since she had started getting involved with colts, her parents had successfully scared off four of the eight she had introduced them to. "If I get him to ask me out and you scare him off you will be in HUGE trouble." Scootaloo said to her mom. "Aww, but that's our most important job as parents!" Rainbow chimed in from the dining table. Scootaloo sat next to her as Spitfire brought the night's meal to the table. Carrot Stew. The smell made Scootaloo realize just how hungry she was. "Not him. He's too good. You may have made the right choice scaring off Saint, but Lightning is too...perfect." Scootaloo knew few mares in her school were comfortable talking to their parents about their romantic desires. However, after a foalhood of having parents who she couldn't talk to about anything, Scootaloo was eager to share every detail of her life with her adoptive parents. "Just as long as you two don't have a foal anytime soon you have my full permission to pursue him. He's a good colt." Spitfire said as she poured stew into Scootaloo's bowl. "Basically, your mom is saying use protection." Rainbow winked at Scootaloo. Spitfire gave Rainbow a look akin to the stare. "Don't worry, I know a guy who will sell me the finest condoms at the best prices." Scootaloo joked, to which she received a stare of far greater magnitude than Rainbow had. "If you get sexually involved with anypony while you're living in my home I will mount his tool over the mantle. Even if he's using protection. Clear?" Scootaloo pictured Hearth's Warming with that particular decoration over the fireplace. She shuddered. "You got it mom." "I'm glad we've reached an understanding. Rainbow, if you give her permission to do that again-" "You'll taste the Rainbow anyway. My being in trouble has never slowed your sex drive before and it won't start any time soon." Rainbow was very confident in that regards. Probably because she was right. Scootaloo laughed. Spitfire blushed. "Speaking of foals, how is Fluttershy coming along?" Scootaloo asked. "Nurse Redheart says she'll be giving birth in about two weeks." Rainbow replied. "I've never seen her or Soarin' so excited." Soarin' had kept his promise to come back to Ponyville. After two years of constant battle between his job and his love, he made the decision to retire from the Wonderbolts and propose to Fluttershy. The Dash family was stunned when Fluttershy visited their home wearing her engagement necklace. Even more stunned when she asked Scootaloo's band to perform the music. They played soft, smooth melodies at the ceremony. It felt odd for the whole band, but they were doing it for somepony special so they were willing to make the adjustment. The hefty sum of bits Soarin' paid them helped as well. After Soarin' and Fluttershy married Soarin' got a job as the Ponyville High racing coach. It didn't pay much, but the small family didn't need much. Fluttershy gathered most of what she fed the family with, so food was something they almost never had to pay for. They lived far enough outside of Ponyville (And close enough to the Everfree Forest) that they didn't have to pay taxes to the town. The small paycheck Soarin' brought home from his coaching job, coupled with his savings from his time with the Wonderbolts, had them set for life in Ponyville. And with a foal on the way the couple couldn't be happier together. A familiar voice interrupted the Dash family from their conversation. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Lightning stepped inside. Scootaloo's heart fluttered. Spitfire grinned. "Hey Lightning! If you're hungry you're just in time. Stew's hot." She winked at Scootaloo. "That sounds fantastic Mom!" He had taken to calling Spitfire mom. Like Scootaloo, he chose "ma" for Rainbow as a means to differentiate. He was always welcome in the Dash residence, so knocking and other normal home entering etiquette had been voided for him. "Hey Scoot, how's it going?" Scootaloo regained her composure. Losing and regaining the ability to think straight had become a well practiced ritual upon seeing Lightning. "Not bad, yourself?" "Pretty good, just thought I'd drop by and hang out with my other family for a while. My parents are having one of their 'formal parties' again. The Dash family had come to learn that a 'formal party' in the Spark residence meant that Lightning's parents were kissing the flanks of new potential sponsors in order to increase their profits from racing. Lightning couldn't stand the occasions, so he used them as an excuse to make his daily trip to the Dash residence. Spitfire handed Lightning a bowl and poured him some of her stew. His heart melted after he took his first bite. "Spitfire, you always were the best cook around." "That's why I love her so much." Rainbow said. "That's a lie and you know it!" Spitfire feigned offense. "Everypony knows you love me because I'm unmatched in the bedroom." "No doubt about that." Rainbow agreed. "Mom, ma, I love you both dearly. But I really don't want to hear about your sexual endeavors." Scootaloo knew that it would make Lightning uncomfortable to hear about her parent's bedroom activities. She had grown used to it after living with them for seven years, and despite the amount of time he spent in the Dash household he had never gotten used to it. "Yeah, I have to agree with Scoot on that one." Lightning shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Oh, alright, we'll have a normal conversation for once." Rainbow feigned disappointment.

After dinner Scootaloo and Lightning stepped onto the front porch of the cloud home. Lightning had to head home, but the two always enjoyed the bit of peace Scootaloo's parents allowed them before he left. Lightning broke the silence. "I envy you Scoot. Have I ever told you that?" "Why's that?" Scootaloo was taken off guard by his comment. "Every time I come over here I wish my family was as tight nit as yours. It's not that I have bad family relationships, we just kinda do our own thing. It gets a little lonely there sometimes." Scootaloo gave him a comforting nuzzle. He wrapped a wing around her. Despite the fact that they weren't a couple, they sure acted like it. "You're welcome here anytime you want some company." "I know. It's why I come over so much." He lowered his head. "Sometimes I wish I could just stay here. I feel like a pansy complaining about my family life to you of all ponies, but I just wish we were a little more like you guys are here." "You're not a pansy, I understand entirely. The loneliness was the worst part about living with Jade." Scootaloo still referred to her father by his first name. Calling him /father/ just didn't feel right. "Thanks Scoot. I'm glad you're understanding about it." Scootaloo pressed farther into him. They shared a quick nuzzle before he took off into the night. Scootaloo sighed as he flew away. She always hated watching him leave.

Lightning always enjoyed those moments with Scootaloo after he hung out with the Dash family. He wanted Scootaloo just as much as she wanted him, but he was afraid that the drama of romance might end up removing her from his life forever. The prospect of losing Scootaloo's friendship terrified him. As much as it pained him to get so close to her and still not be close enough, he just couldn't bring himself to take the risk. Not with her. He loved her far too much to take that chance. He laughed at the irony. He was too in love with her to take the chance at loving her. The emotional battle had been tearing him apart every day since he moved to Ponyville. And he knew it would never stop as long as he and Scootaloo weren't together. There were times where he almost succumbed to his desire for her. It always tore his heart out when he had to up and leave her without a good reason just to prevent himself from the one thing he truly wanted. It pained him greatly, but he knew that it was best for both of them.


	2. New arrival

Scootaloo walked through the hallways of Ponyville High. School had finished for the day and she had an evening planned with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. It seemed like an eternity since the three young mares had spent time together without Lightning or any of the other band members. They planned to meet outside the front door of the school and then go to Celestia knows where to chat and reminisce on days past. They never really planned anything beyond where they would meet. Planning was never a part of the trio's MO. Scootaloo arrived at the meeting spot first. While she was waiting for the other two, Lightning stopped by. "Hey Scoot!" "Hey Lightning, how's it going?" "Not bad, mind if I duck behind you for a second?" "Silver Spoon after you again?" "Her AND Diamond Tiara. I can't get them to leave me alone." "Possibly because you're an attractive stallion who happens to be the top athlete in the school?" "Possibly, but that doesn't mean-" "There you are Lightning. I thought I lost you that time." Scootaloo cringed at the sing-song tone of Silver Spoon's voice. Lightning sighed. "I have to talk to Scootaloo about something. Can you give us a minute?" He desperately wanted to get away from the obsessive mare. "Why are you wasting time with her? Come with us and we'll show you what friends 'do' for each other." Diamond Tiara quickly regretted her words. Lightning's wings flared out as he forced himself not to destroy the preppy mare for insulting his friend. Scootaloo was less reserved. She flared her wings to their full span and dragged her hoof across the ground in front of her. As she charged towards the mares she felt two forelegs wrap around her chest and she was pulled away from the ground. "Let me go Lightning. Now." "They're not worth your time Scoot. Don't give them the dignity of a good beating." Lightning made a logical argument. "Fine. I guess it would be better to avoid getting caught up in the drama anyway. Thanks for helping me keep my head." "Anything for you Scootaloo." /Well, almost anything/. Lightning thought to himself. "Thanks Lightning. You're a lifesaver. I can't imagine what that filly fooler would have done to us if you hadn't stepped in." Silver Spoon successfully pissed off both of the pegasi that were in the air. Schoolponies loved spreading the rumor that Scootaloo was a filly fooler because she had been adopted by two mares, but that was something Scootaloo could tolerate. What Scootaloo couldn't handle was the hatred in her voice when she said filly fooler. The tone of voice that her father used when talking about homosexuality. Scootaloo looked at Lightning. He nodded and let her go. She dropped down and in one fell swoop knocked both of the unwanted guests on their flanks. "Sorry. I guess she got away from me." Lightning smirked. "Uggh, that is it Lightning! We're done with you! Have your little filly fooling friend!" With that Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara bolted off towards their homes. In the distance Scootaloo and Lightning heard one of them complaining about a chipped hoof. "I bucking hate drama." Scootaloo grunted. "As do I. Think we'll be away from it after we graduate?" Lightning asked. "With our future career paths, I highly doubt it." "Only disappointing part of a life that doesn't demand that we act mature." Sweetie Belle said. "Nice takedown Scoot." Sweetie Belle had changed a lot since her foalhood. She still had her spiked mane and tail, but she had grown into one of the most beautiful mares in all of Ponyville. Many argued she would have been more attractive than her sister ever had been if she would act and style her mane in a more ladylike fashion. And if she had a few less piercings. "Thanks. I take pride in my flank kickings." "Ya know yer gonna git in trouble fer that right?" Applebloom asked. Applebloom had never cared about her appearance. She had a very disheveled mane and tail, and she always had a grimy coat at school from her morning chores on the farm. "Since when have I cared about getting in trouble?" Scootaloo responded in a condescending tone. "Fair enough." Applebloom didn't need to say anymore. "So what do you three have planned for tonight?" Lightning asked. "Planned? You still don't know us very well do you?" Sweetie Belle replied. "Fair enough. I have to get to practice. You know how Soarin' gets if one of his racers is late to practice." They all did. It was not acceptable to Soarin'. "After seeing him pissed at you I'm still confused as to what drove him to marry somepony as sweet as Fluttershy." Scootaloo knew the extent of Soarin's rage. She watched it unfold once at a practice where everypony on the team, including Lightning, was goofing off instead of training. The anger that flowed from him that day would be enough to have Fluttershy afraid of him for months. He had to go and vent to Spitfire before going home so he wouldn't spend the whole evening ranting to his wife. When Lightning saw him at the Dash residence after flying Scootaloo home he was too afraid to stay for dinner. "It is funny, but they're a cute couple." Sweetie Belle said. "Alright, no more delays, I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow Scoot." "See ya Lightning." Scootaloo smiled and watched as he flew away. "When are the two o' ya gonna hook up already? Y'all been pinin' over each other fer years." Applebloom asked Scootaloo. "I'm just waiting on him to ask." Scootaloo responded sadly. "You know as well as the rest of us he likes you just as much as you like him. It wouldn't be hard to convince him to do so." Sweetie Belle and Applebloom had been trying to get Scootaloo and Lightning together ever since Scootaloo told them how she felt. "Does he? He never shows it." "Please Scoot. Ya always were a might oblivious weren't ya?" "Yeah, you don't notice how he almost never takes his eyes off you when you're around him?" "No, I don't. Let's talk about this somewhere else. I don't want to deal with rumor drama anymore than I already do." "Fair enough. Wanna head to that lake out by the Everfree?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Th' one where we tried ta earn our Scuba Diving Cutie Marks?" Applebloom asked. "No Applebloom, the other lake near Ponyville by the Everfree Forest that harbors a squid." Scootaloo replied sarcastically. Applebloom kicked her friend. The three young mares laughed and headed off towards the lake.

As the three friends made their way to the lake they saw a peculiar sight. A grey pegasus colt with a jet black mane sitting on the ground. He was young and obviously hadn't learned to fly yet. He sat below a cloud home. It appeared he was waiting for his parents to get home so they could fly him up. What was even more confusing to the three young mares was that as far as they knew nopony had moved to Ponyville since Lightning's family, let alone moved to a cloud home. That was always a big deal. Well, the home was just outside of the town. They decided to ignore the peculiarity of the situation but still felt bad for the waiting colt. Scootaloo decided to decrease his wait. "Hi little guy. What's your name?" She asked. He shied away from her. "My dad says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." He said with his head lowered. "It's alright, I don't want to hurt you. My name is Scootaloo. I was wondering if you wanted me to fly you home." At the prospect of not having to wait on the hard ground anymore he smiled and opened up to her. "My name's Steel. If you could give me a ride, that would be really cool." "Climb up." Scootaloo crouched low and spread her wings. Steel climbed up and Scootaloo flew him home. "Thanks for flying me home Scootaloo!" Steel smiled. "Anytime kiddo." Scootaloo responded. She remembered when Spitfire had shown her the same kind gesture years ago. What bothered her about the situation she was in now was how familiar the colt looked. She couldn't place a hoof on it, but she knew she had seen him before. Something about that colt just seemed...familiar. Scootaloo heard wing beats behind her and before she knew it she was knocked off her hooves. She heard a voice asking the young colt if he was alright. Scootaloo shakily got back to her hooves. She looked at the stallion who had attacked her. It all came to her right then. She knew why the colt had looked so familiar. Why she knew she had seen him before. She flared her wings, ready for a fight. The colt, with a different color coat and mane, was the spitting image of his father. "Who are you and what do you want with my son?!" The stallion demanded. "I'm surprised you don't recognize me." Scootaloo said coldly. "But seven years is a long time isn't it Jade?"


	3. Confrontation and Distraction

Jade smiled. He knew that he would have this encounter sooner or later, it was a guarantee upon moving back to Ponyville. He had no idea it would happen so soon. "Well well, if it isn't the filly who shamed my name. Welcome home." "This isn't my home. My home is with Spitfire and Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo boiled with rage upon the sight of her long gone birth father. It sickened her that another foal could be going through what she went through while living with him "Steel, go inside. I have to talk to this mare in private." Steel quietly obliged. He didn't want to be around this confrontation anyway. "Are you hurting him too? Like me?" Scootaloo asked. "Me? Hurting my child? You must be crazy." Scootaloo almost attacked him. "Scootaloo, I never step out of line as a parent. You were just so ungrateful that-" Before he finished his sentence Spitfire landed between Jade and Scootaloo. "Scootaloo, go tell your friends they're coming back to our place tonight." "But mom-" "Now Scootaloo. This isn't a stallion I want you involved with." Scootaloo reluctantly flew down to her friends and told them what had happened. She wasted no time in explaining the whole story.

"Ya mean yer dad is back in town?" Applebloom asked with wide eyes. "And you have a little brother?" Sweetie Belle asked with the same wide eyes. Spitfire flew down to meet the three friends. "I'm sorry Scootaloo, but I know that if I were to let you stay here now you'd be flying right back up there." Scootaloo didn't try to argue. Her mom was right. "I'll talk to local authorities. Given the circumstances of your adoption they'll probably investigate Jade and his family to see if they can find any signs of abuse or neglect." "The prospect of the stallion having another foal sickens me." Scootaloo said with her head down. "What if that colt is putting up with all the same stuff I did?" Tears were forming in Scootaloo's eyes. "Why am I just now learning I have a little brother?" Spitfire put a wing around her while her friends hugged her. Scootaloo broke down and wept. When she looked up, the mares who were consoling her saw determination in her eyes. "I'm going to get to know him. My little brother will be a part of my life. I'll get him away from Jade."

Jade looked down from his cloud home at the scene unfolding before him. A smile crept across his face when he saw Scootaloo break down in tears. "That's what happens when you shame your father." He said to himself. He thought back to the conversation he had with the golden coated pegasus that had interrupted his conversation with his former daughter... "You trained her well. I'd congratulate you if you were worth the words. Jade smiled. "Stay away from my daughter, you understand? I don't ever want to see you anywhere near her." Spitfire got right to the point. "Your daughter? Have you forgotten that both you and your partner have ovaries?" "I don't care what you think of my wife and I, but leave her alone. She went through enough with you, and she won't go through it again. I don't care if she's your daughter by blood." "She is no more my daughter than she is yours. She may carry my blood but I removed her from the family a long time ago." "So we have an agreement. You'll leave her alone." "As long as you get off my property we do." With that, Spitfire walked to the edge of the porch and dove off the cloud home. He watched her descend and the scene at the ground. He then turned and walked inside to see his son. He rarely raised a hoof to his son. Likely due to his bias against mares, but all the same he couldn't be charged for 'abuse'. The modern world just didn't understand what punishment was anymore. His father had beaten him plenty as a child and he turned out just fine. It didn't matter. He had a son, and that son could not be taken from him. But Jade wasn't about to let his son's mind be perverted by his former daughter. He had to make sure his son knew to stay away from her. She was a disgrace to the family name and should be treated as such. His son was patiently waiting for him just inside. "Who was she dad? She was really nice to me." "She disgraced our family and made a personal effort to shame me. She would have been your older sister if she had kept in are to stay away from her, do you understand?" Steel had heard all the stories about his older sister. Hatred burned within him for the mare that had shamed his father and mother. He wasn't going to speak to her again. "Yes dad, I understand." Jade nodded. "Good." Jade turned and walked to the kitchen. Whiskey sounded wonderful at the moment.

Spitfire and Scootaloo watched as Rarity enchanted Applebloom and Sweetie Belle so they could walk on clouds. The spell wasn't permanent, so they made sure that the fashion pony enchanted Scootaloo's friends whenever they went to the Dash home. "I do wish Twilight was here for more of the winter." Rarity said. "I'm overjoyed that she received that position as a professor at Celestia's school but that spell is draining for a pony like me." Twilight had become a professor of magic in Princess Celestia's school a year after Lightning's family moved to town. It wasn't the same in Ponyville without her, but she had taught Rarity enough of the spells she used in Ponyville's day to day affairs that Ponyville didn't have to relearn life without the most powerful unicorn in Equestrian history. "She'll be back tomorrow Rarity, don't worry. You'll get a break from constantly using magic soon enough. "I know she will. I receive her 'Weekly Update' as well you know. Spitfire and Rarity shared a laugh. Twilight sent a letter back to each of her friends in Ponyville once every week. They all made sure to reply, so Twilight had to send seven different letters every week. It almost seemed unfair, but Twilight apparently had learned to write them all at once using her magic. She no longer dictated her letters to Spike. Although Spike missed that part of his job as her assistant, he still had plenty to keep him busy back in Canterlot. "We should test the enchantment to be sure it worked." Scootaloo said. "I'll pull a cloud down." "The moment you leave that door you'll be heading right back to visit Jade and you know it." Spitfire knew Scootaloo all too well. "Don't try something like that again. I don't want you going anywhere near that stallion." "Mom, I just-" "I'll get the test cloud. Rarity, girls, make sure she doesn't leave." Scootaloo sighed. She hated when her parents read her mind like that. All she wanted was to see her brother, make sure Jade wasn't hurting him. She knew Spitfire was looking out for her, but it was at times such as this that Scootaloo wished she'd be less worried. Outside, Spitfire was pulling a cloud into position just above the ground. They had learned to always test the cloud walking enchantment after the incident where Sweetie Belle and Applebloom fell right through the floor of the Dash home. It was the first time Rarity had attempted the enchantment, and the girls were lucky that Twilight had still been in Ponyville at the time. If Twilight hadn't been there to catch them and show Rarity the proper way to perform the particular enchantment, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle would have made for some interesting street decorations in Ponyville. Scootaloo and Spitfire flew the earth bound ponies onto the low cloud and set them down on it. The enchantment worked. "Thank you Rarity!" The four pegasi called out in unison before pushing the now occupied cloud towards the Dash family home. "You're welcome! Have a good time tonight girls!"

Spending time with her friends always allowed Scootaloo to forget her troubles entirely. As the three young mares sat around Scootaloo's bedroom talking and laughing, Scootaloo entirely forgot the events of the afternoon while she was with them. It felt great to just sit around and for once not have to think about the stresses of everyday life for a while. "Hey Scoot, how 'bout ya play yer guitar fer a little bit? Ah sure do love watchin' ya play." Applebloom inquired. "Yeah, you could play that solo you've been working on for us! I really hope we can find a way to work that into a song!" Sweetie Belle added. At her friends' request Scootaloo gladly slipped on her talons and plugged in her guitar. When she began playing, the whole world seemed to stop. As usual, she became lost in the music. She began playing faster and faster until the climax of the solo, after which she began to slow to a peaceful melody until she finished. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom applauded. "Yer amazin' with that guitar Scoot!" Applebloom said with a smile. "I knew it was smart making you our lead!" Sweetie Belle agreed. "We have to work that into a song!" Scootaloo blushed. She always took praise like that to heart, no matter how many times she heard it. "You never do cease to amaze me Scoot." The three young mares screamed in surprise at hearing Lightning's voice. Lightning chuckled from Scootaloo's window and flew in. Spitfire burst through the doorway. "Is everypony...oh, hey Lightning. You know you could've just used the front door right?" "I like to change it up every once in a while. Keep it fresh." Lightning casually responded. "Don't sneak up on us like that. You scared the hay out of me!" Scootaloo said. Lightning laughed. "It wouldn't have been any fun if you were expecting it." He responded. Scootaloo hit him on the shoulder. She then decided to accept and enjoy the presence of her crush. She leaned against him. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?" He asked while wrapping a wing around her. "Yeah." She responded. Sweetie Belle couldn't take it anymore. "Will you two stop playing this silly game and start dating already? It's driving me insane to see two ponies who are as crazy about each other as you two that refuse to make it official!" Scootaloo and Lightning froze up. "Yeah, the two o' ya been pinin' over each other fer the last four years, just give in and do what ya want." Applebloom was far calmer than Sweetie Belle. Lightning looked at Scootaloo, then back at Spitfire. Spitfire wore a grin that to Lightning resembled that of an axe murderer. Inside her head, Spitfire was thinking of all the ways she could scare the hay out of Lightning upon asking her daughter to go out with him. She LOVED the prospect. "I don't know...I mean, Scoot's great and all, but..." Scootaloo pulled away from Lightning. "But what?" She asked forcefully. "It's just...not what I'm looking for. Right now I don't want a relationship to distract me from what's important." "And what is important?" Scootaloo asked. She was beginning to get angry with Lightning. "Scootaloo, I'd rather we talk about this in private." "There's plenty of clouds you two can have a private conversation on outside." Spitfire said. "I can keep the girls entertained while you two sort out your issues." Lightning flinched. He had been hoping to delay the inevitable confrontation with Scootaloo, but it appeared that he wouldn't be so lucky. "Sounds good ta me." Applebloom said. "Yeah, we can hang out with Spitfire for a bit." Sweetie Belle added. Scootaloo wrapped a hoof around Lightning's neck and dragged him to the window. She jumped out of it and took flight. Lightning looked back and saw three mares giving him stares that read "If you're still in this room in three seconds your testicles will be removed by force." He sighed and took flight. He was not going to like the conversation he was about to have.

"Lightning, I'm sick of this game. You know I want you and I know you want me. What's keeping us from being together like we want?" Scootaloo didn't understand why Lightning wouldn't just ask her out already. "I told you, I don't want to be in a relationship right now." Lightning responded. This was a lie and Scootaloo knew it. "Uh huh. Now tell me the real reason." Lightning knew he couldn't lie to Scootaloo. She could see right through him. He sighed. "Look, I'm unwilling to date you because...I'm afraid." "Afraid of what? You know I won't reject you." "I...just..." Lightning had a hard time finding the words. "Talk to me. You know you can tell me anything." Scootaloo had calmed down completely. "I'm afraid that if we give in to each other that things will go wrong. I don't want to lose the friendship I have with you Scootaloo." "What would go wrong? We've basically been dating for the last four years. In that whole time we've stood by each other through thick and thin and have spent almost every moment of our time together. What's keeping us apart? If it's just us waiting for one of us to ask the other, I can change that right now." "Scootaloo, I'm sorry. I just...I can't. Not you." Scootaloo walked to the edge of the cloud. "Soon enough the two of us being apart is what will destroy our friendship. Think that over." With that Scootaloo spread her wings and dove off the cloud. Lightning watched her fly back home. He began to wonder if she was right.

"How'd it go Scoot? He finally give in?" Sweetie Belle asked. "No. He didn't." Scootaloo lowered her head. Her friends put their forelegs around her. "Give 'im time. It took years fer Big Mac ta give in ta Twi. An' now they've been tagether fer gettin' on a year." Applebloom hoped bringing up the "MacinTwi" story would cheer her friend up. It did, though only slightly. Spitfire and Rainbow decided this was best left to the youth.

Scootaloo couldn't manage to sleep that night. She wanted to, but it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Between Jade moving back to Ponyville, finding out she had a younger brother, and her first argument with her best friend she wasn't going to be able to think straight for the next few weeks. She knew she had said that as a last ditch effort to convince Lightning to give in to her, but she was beginning to wonder if there was truth to the statement. She felt guilty though. She knew she shouldn't try to manipulate ponies like that. She intended to apologize next time she saw him. She looked at the two mares sleeping comfortably on the cloud floor next to her. She smiled. /At least I can rest assured that I'll always have them/ she thought to herself. She was about to snuggle up to Applebloom before she heard Lightning's familiar voice. "Scoot, you still up?" Scootaloo looked at him through the window and nodded. He motioned for her to follow him. She flew out the window. Unbeknownst to Scootaloo her wingbeats woke Sweetie Belle just before Lightning was out of view. Sweetie Belle shook Applebloom awake. "I think we're gonna want to be awake for this." She said with a smile.

Scootaloo followed Lightning to a decently sized cloud. She would have enjoyed the feeling of the brisk night air against her as she flew if she wasn't so focused on wondering why Lightning had asked her to come talk in private right then. It wasn't uncommon that Scootaloo would sneak out of the house to see him, but after their previous conversation Scootaloo wasn't expecting to see him anytime soon. Scootaloo landed next to Lightning on the cloud. "Alright Lightning, what's-" Before she could finish her sentence Lightning's lips embraced her in a deep, passionate kiss.


	4. Worth Fighting For

Scootaloo didn't know how to react at first. However, it didn't take long for her to figure out. She relaxed, closed her shocked eyes, and returned Lightning's kiss. After what seemed like an eternity they pulled away. Scootaloo was on the verge of tears. "Wow, am I really that out of practice?" Lightning joked. Scootaloo lowered her head. "What's wrong Scoot?" "I'm...sorry. For manipulating you like I did. If you don't want this, then we don't have to-" "Scootaloo, I do want this. I've wanted this as long as I've known you. At first I was scared to ask because I thought you'd reject me, then I was scared to ask because I knew you wouldn't. I'm sick of being too afraid to do what I want. To pursue the mare I want." He lifted her chin with his hoof. "I'm sick of being so close to you but still not being close enough." Scootaloo smiled, though only briefly. "Lightning, I'm scared. For you, and for us. Somepony came back to town today who would love to see us torn apart just to spite me." Lightning gave her a confused look. The only ponies he could think of who would do that were Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara. "Umm, who is that?" "Jade." For some reason she couldn't explain, she felt weak against her father now. "What?! What's he doing here?" Lightning was stunned. He knew that if he was back in Ponyville Scootaloo's life was not going to be easy. "I don't know, but there's more. He has a son. I have a little brother and I just learned about him today." Scootaloo began to cry. Lightning wrapped a wing around her and pulled her into him. "What if Jade is hurting him like me? I have to get him out of there, I have to-" Lightning cut her off with a hoof to the mouth. He wrapped his wing tighter around her and let her cry on his shoulder. When her sobs ceased she looked up at Lightning and kissed him. "Th-thank you. I...n-needed that." "I'm here for you whenever you need somepony. I promise, I'm not going anywhere." Scootaloo buried her face into Lightning's shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered. The new couple just sat like that for close to an hour. Eventually they knew they had to go their separate ways for the night. The goodbye kiss ended up becoming far more than a peck on the lips, and both of the young lovers enjoyed every moment of it. When the kiss finally broke (for the fourth or fifth time, they weren't keeping track) they parted ways. Both of them were feeling mixed emotions of excitement for what was to come between them, and fear for the adversary they knew would make every moment possible a living hell for them.

When Scootaloo flew through her window, she noticed with pleasure that her friends were still asleep. At least, she thought she did. "So, that was some intense kissing you guys were pulling out there. I wish I could get in on that action." Sweetie Belle said without opening her eyes. "Yeah, Ah was worried the two a ya were gonna need some protection in a minute or so." Applebloom added. "Were you two watching the whole time?" Scootaloo asked. "What else are we gonna do? While yer out there suckin' face wit yer coltfriend, we're suck in here with nothin' ta do." "And not even a toy. I'd make out with Applebloom, but she's not as willing to experiment as I am." Sweetie Belle had always been more sexually open than Scootaloo or Applebloom. She had a long history with mares as well as colts. Applebloom was far more reserved. "Look, all jokin' aside we're happy fer ya Scoot. He's a good colt fer ya." "Yeah, and it's about time you two got together. You've been after each other for years." Sweetie Belle and Applebloom hugged Scootaloo. "Thanks. I feel bad about the way it happened though. I...kinda made him do it." "Scoot, you can't make somepony assault your lips like that. He's gotta want it REAL bad." Sweetie Belle reassured her. "Yeah, how could ya make somepony suck yer face like that?" Applebloom asked. "I convinced him if we didn't get together soon our friendship would fall apart." "Scootaloo, you know you're right about that don't you?" "No, I don't. Can't say I'm going to complain about the results though." Scootaloo smirked. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom snickered. "Now I do believe it's a little late for the three of you to be up." Spitfire's tired voice scared the hay out of the three schoolmares. "Sorry mom. I-" "I watched the display with Lightning. We'll talk about that after your friends leave tomorrow." Scootaloo gulped. "Umm..." "Wait, you were awake?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Yeah. Mom sense." Scootaloo was not looking forward to having that particular conversation with her mom tomorrow. "Get your flanks in bed." "Yes mom!" The three mares said in unison and returned to their places with a speed that could only be matched by Rainbow Dash after three miles to increase her velocity. Spitfire turned and walked back to her bedroom.

Rainbow was awake when Spitfire returned. "Get them back to bed?" "Yup." "Even after seven years we can't keep those fillies under control." "And now there's a colt involved. This is gonna be interesting." "There's been a colt involved for the last four years Spitfire. It's about time they kissed each other already." "You know Rainbow, when I got involved with colts at her age, I never understood why my parents hated it so much. Now that I'm a mom-" "You don't get how they allowed it at all." Rainbow didn't show it as much as Spitfire, but she hated seeing her daughter with colts just as much." "How we gonna scare the hay out of him?" Spitfire asked as she crawled back into bed. "Hmm...How about the Axe?" Rainbow's eyes lit up. "Nah, neither of us look brutish enough to make an axe look threatening." Rainbow sighed sadly. "Weather manipulation?" "He's a pegasus pony Rainbow. He can command weather just like you and me." Rainbow let out another sad sigh. "We could always just make him really uncomfortable. Like..." "Giving them a similar display to the one they gave us?" Spitfire kissed her wife. "Sounds like we have a plan." Spitfire said. "Wanna practice it? I won't be asleep anytime soon." Rainbow winked. Spitfire rolled so she was on top of her wife. "I guess we could perfect some moves." Rainbow and Spitfire smiled.

In Scootaloo's room, three young mares sighed as the telltale giggles and moans of "Gold digging" permeated through the cloud ceiling. "Scootaloo, your parents have the most powerful sex drive I have ever encountered. It's two in the morning." "Ah see where Scoot gets it from." Applebloom and Sweetie Belle giggled. Scootaloo blushed madly. "Lets just try to get some sleep." Scootaloo didn't want to have that conversation. Not that Scootaloo was going to get any sleep. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom probably would manage, but Scootaloo had far too much on her mind. "So Scoot, what are you going to do about your little brother?" Sweetie Belle asked. Scootaloo shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm not going to let him stay in Jade's care any longer. Nopony deserves that." "How are ya gonna git him out? Spitfire said she wasn't gonna let ya anywhere near Jade." "Just 'cause she told me not to do something doesn't mean I'm gonna listen to her." "Scootaloo, you've never disobeyed your parents before. And this is Jade we're talking about. The stallion who nearly drove you to suicide. Do you really want to get involved with this?" Sweetie Belle was incredibly concerned for her friend. She was beginning to act out of character. "I'm not giving up. I'm going to get my little brother out of there. He's going to be a part of my life." Scootaloo was determined. Nothing was going to stop her from removing Steel from Jade. "In that case, yer not doin' it alone." Applebloom said. "I'm helpin' ya." "Me too Scoot. You're not getting anywhere near Jade on your own." Sweetie Belle added. Scootaloo looked at her friends. She couldn't have asked better friends. "Then we'll do it as...THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" Scootaloo couldn't keep a straight face at the memory of their foalhood 'secret society'. The three mares burst into laughter. With the tension of the day removed, the three young mares finally realized just how tired they really were. It wasn't long before they were all asleep.

The next morning, Rainbow and Spitfire flew Sweetie Belle and Applebloom back down to the ground. Knowing they could walk themselves home (and having no desire to carry a pair of fully grown young mares any farther than necessary) they flew back up to have a conversation with their daughter concerning the events of the night before.

"So, mind telling us why in the hay you and Lightning were sucking face on a cloud at around 2 in the morning?" Rainbow asked her daughter. "Umm..." Scootaloo blushed and noticed that her wings began to spread. She snapped them closed. "I thought you told us he DIDN'T change his mind about getting involved with you." Spitfire said flatly. "He didn't...not then. He came to the window. He asked me to follow him. I did. And then...he's never been so direct." Scootaloo became lost in thought. She didn't notice her wings as the slowly spread to their full length. "Scoot. Wings." The last thing Rainbow wanted to see was wingboners on her daughter. Especially when they were from memory, not fantasy. "Look Scoot, I know you're getting involved with colts. You're starting at the same age we both did. And we were just as active as you were with Lightning last night. Just-" "Be sure not to get any MORE active." Rainbow finished Spitfire's sentenced. "Okay?" "Deal." Scootaloo said. "One more thing." Rainbow added. "About Jade." Scootaloo swallowed. "You are not to get involved with him or your brother in any way." Spitfire and Rainbow were very practiced at alternating speaking roles in conversation. "We know you want to get to know your brother and that you definitely want to get him away from Jade, but we won't let you put yourself in harm's way over this. We have a local guard outfit already on their way to investigate. They'll figure out the details of their family relationship." Scootaloo nodded, but never quite lifted her head. Guilt consumed her for her inevitable disobedience, but there was no way she was going to be kept from her brother. "Can I go see Lightning? I know you probably would prefer if I didn't, but we-" "Go ahead, we won't stop you. Just, less face sucking today, alright?" Rainbow said. "Deal." Replied Scootaloo as she walked towards the door.

When Scootaloo landed at Lightning's house, she was alone. She didn't notice the deep blue body on the roof of the cloud home as it began it's dive toward her. It wasn't long before Lightning completed his decent and tackled his marefriend. Scootaloo was taken off guard by the assault, but opted not to attack back when she saw who it was. She laughed and kissed her coltfriend. "Hey Lightning. Were you expecting me?" "Nah, I was actually just about to fly to your place." "Yeah, about that. My parents watched us last night." Lightning froze. "How much?" "The whole display." Lightning's wings, though only seconds ago spread wide from the ecstasy of being so close to his lover snapped tight against his body in fear of her parents. "I'm bucked aren't I?" "No, they're just gonna scare the hay out of you like they did to every other colt I've introduced them to." Lightning eased up very slightly. At least he could almost feel sure they wouldn't kill him. "I say we head to town. Enjoy the day." He wanted to forget about the possibility of future destruction at the hands of Rainbow and Spitfire Dash. Scootaloo could sense that he was scared witless and laughed. "Sounds like a plan."

As the young couple walked through Ponyville they received some strange looks from other schoolponies. Lightning had a wing wrapped around Scootaloo's back, so everypony knew they were together. Nopony beyond Scootaloo and Lightning's friend's ever expected it to happen though. It was then that Sweetie Belle and Applebloom saw them. "How's the happy couple?" Sweetie Belle asked with a smile. "Yeah, now that they're actually willin' ta admit that they're a couple." Applebloom teased. Lightning and Scootaloo blushed. "Well, you know. So far so good." Scootaloo said and nuzzled her lover. "I think she'll grow on me." Lightning teased, to which he received a kick in his flank. The four young ponies laughed. "Scootaloo? Scootaloo is that you?" Scootaloo froze. She hadn't heard that voice in years, but it was still fresh in her mind. Scootaloo felt rage fill her heart as she turned to face the mare that had given birth to her.


	5. Story Telling

"Scootaloo? Scootaloo, is that you?" Scootaloo froze. She hadn't heard that voice in years, but it was still fresh in her mind. Scootaloo felt rage fill her heart as she turned to face the mare that had given birth to her. "Look at you. My little filly, all grown-" "Don't you EVER call me your little filly, you got that Aerial?!" Scootaloo screamed at her mother. "You have no more right to call me your daughter than Jade!" Scootaloo flared her wings and took a threatening stance. Aerial flinched and backed away from her. "Scootaloo, I'm sorry for what you went through as a filly. What Jade did-" "AND YOU WERE ANY BETTER?!" Scootaloo was not going to listen to that. "When Jade beat me, you watched! When he verbally assaulted me, you joined in! You're just as worthless of a parent as-" "AND YOU THINK I HAD IT MUCH BETTER?!" Aerial, for the first time in twenty years had spoken up to defend herself. Scootaloo wasn't prepared for it. "Scootaloo, you know you weren't the only one in that household on the receiving end of his wrath!" Scootaloo did. She had watched Jade beat her mother just as many times as she had received one. But Scootaloo wasn't going to accept that as a response. Not after watching the way Rainbow and Spitfire defended her against Royal Guards and Princess Celestia herself. "If I learned anything from Rainbow and Spitfire, it's that a mother protects her child, no matter what she's up against. A mother would sooner be killed than watch a single hoof be laid on her child. You never raised your voice in my defense Aerial. My parents fought Royal Guards in an attempt to keep me safe from him. They turned against Princess Celestia herself. You wouldn't even speak up." Aerial lowered her head. Tears began to fall from her cheeks. "Scootaloo, when you were eleven you were stronger than I had ever been in my life. You always were stronger Scootaloo. You still are. Ever since the day Jade's brother died and he turned into what he is now-" "Jade's brother? What the buck are you taking about?" This was news for Scootaloo. Jade had a brother? How could she have lived in that monster's home for eleven years and never learn he had a brother? Aerial sighed. "There's a lot you need to know. Did I ever tell you about the happiest day of your father's life?" "No you didn't Aerial. And don't call him my father." Scootaloo, though maintaining her composure, was stunned at how verbose her mom was being. This was the most she had ever heard her mother speak at one time in her life. "Scootaloo, the happiest day of Jade's life was the day you were born." Scootaloo laughed. "You're kidding right? You're talking about the Jade who only ever referred to my birth as a mistake?" "Yes. Though your birth wasn't planned, Jade was more excited than he had ever been. He wasn't always so hard Scootaloo. Can we...find a cloud? There is a lot you deserve to know." Scootaloo looked at her mother, then back at her friends. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom nodded. Lightning put his wing around her again and nuzzled her. "Go on Scootaloo. We'll be right here when you're done." Scootaloo kissed Lightning and looked at her mother who now wore a warm smile. "You be good to her young colt. I know I never was." Scootaloo was surprised that her mom was so easily able to admit that to her coltfriend. Scootaloo and Aerial flew off to a nearby cloud and sat down. Aerial had some serious story telling to do.

"I'll start back a long time ago." Aerial began. "I met Jade six years before you were born. Back then, he was the sweetest colt I had ever met. We fell madly in love. When I introduced him to my parents however, he was horribly uncomfortable. His father treated him far worse than he ever treated you, if you can believe that. His mother died due to complications during his birth, and his father always blamed him. Jade's father turned to alcohol and landed himself in a state of almost constant inebriation. Jade actually refused to introduce me to him. He would always joke about it being the smell of alcohol and piss on his coat." Aerial chuckled at the memory and a longing tear rolled down her cheek. "He always had a way to lighten the mood in the worst of situations." "This...doesn't sound anything like the Jade I know...what happened?" Scootaloo was confused by this representation of Jade. It made him sound like a good pony. That wasn't right...it couldn't be right. Aerial sighed. "It wasn't long before we married. The first five years of our marriage were wonderful. The day you were born, Jade made sure to take a week off from work just so he could spend time with his daughter." Scootaloo was stunned. Never at any time in Scootaloo's memory had Jade ever wanted to be anywhere near her. Her mother had to be lying. "There's no way...Jade hates me with every fiber of his being. He has never said anything good about me in my life. He was the worst father I could have possibly had." "And that is why I didn't do anything the first time he kicked you out. When we abandoned you here. I knew that Ponyville was the best place we could leave you. I knew somepony here would take you in and give you the life you always deserved." Aerial began to cry. "I'm sorry it happened the way it did, but leaving you behind was the best thing we could do for you." "It was the best thing that ever happened to me." Scootaloo said. She was speaking the truth. As much as she had cried that night, as scared as she was to be alone, it was the night that she had escaped Jade. The night she found a family that would care for her. The night her life began anew. "At least I did something good for you." Aerial said and lowered her head. "But I want you to know what drove him to become the stallion you know. Jade used to be a good pony. I fell in love with a kind, generous and loving stallion. He was a construction worker by trade with his brother. He and his brother rose quickly up the ladder and became managers with their firm. When you were born, he and his brother were managing the addition of a new tower at Canterlot Castle. When Jade took the time off to be with you, it left his brother alone to manage the entire project. A small group of Jade's workers didn't react well to being under his brother's management and got sloppy. They didn't care. By the third day Jade's brother had had enough of their laziness and personally fired each of them. They didn't take well to being fired by somepony who technically wasn't their manager and they fought back. One of the workers hit him in the head and knocked him out. The hit also pushed him off the lift they were using. Jade's brother fell 200 feet. Despite being a pegasus, he never stood a chance of surviving the impact. When Jade learned of his brother's death, rage filled his heart. He vowed that he would never let anypony under his authority get out of his control again. He grew up under his father's complete control, so immediately he believed he needed to keep that same control over us. It was that night that he hit me for the first time." Aerial reflexively touched her cheek where she had received her first attack from her husband. "I...had no idea." Scootaloo was stunned. She still hated Jade, but she almost felt...sorry for him. "Why didn't anypony tell me this before?" "Jade felt that if you knew about his brother that you would have leverage against him in the event of a fight between the two of you." "I never would use something like that against somepony!" Scootaloo was insulted that Jade would think that way. "After his brother's death Jade never thought clearly again. He's changed Scootaloo. For a long time I tried to get the old Jade back, but...there's nothing left of him. Nothing left of the stallion I fell in love with all those years ago. And now..." "You can leave him mom." Aerial looked up at Scootaloo's use of the word "mom." And in shock at her suggestion. "You can come live with my family." "Oh Scootaloo...I wish I had half the courage you do." Aerial sighed. "I can't leave him. I've tried but I'm broken. I can't take care of myself. I can barely think for myself Scootaloo." "We can get you help. My parents have me going to a therapist once a month. He helped me get past it, he can help you too." Aerial smiled. "Those two have raised you into a wonderful mare. I'm so happy they took you in." Scootaloo felt helpless. She wanted desperately to help her mother. All the hatred she had felt only minutes before had evaporated. "Mom, please-" "Hush Scootaloo. Jade is going to be off work soon. I have to head home. Can we meet again tomorrow? Around noon?" Scootaloo hesitated. "I'll ask mom." She felt that Spitfire would understand this. "Before you go, I need to know something." "What is it Scootaloo?" "Is Jade hurting my brother? Like he did to you and me?" Aerial sighed. "Yes, he's hurting him. But not like he did to you. Jade has never beaten Steel. He's hit him sure, but nothing that will get Steel taken from him." "Then what's he doing to him?" Scootaloo was relieved that her brother wasn't getting the same harsh treatment she had growing up, but worried that he wasn't free of Jade's abuse. "Jade manipulates him. He twists his thoughts so they mirror Jade's image of the world. I'll explain more tomorrow. Remember, noon." With that, Aerial flew away, leaving Scootaloo sitting on her haunches on the cloud. She turned and flew down to her friends and coltfriend. She needed their comfort.

Lightning looked up and was relieved to see Scootaloo flying towards his way. He loved hanging out with Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, but she was the only reason he ever did spend time with them. "Well, speakin' of. Here comes Scoot." Applebloom spoke up first. Scootaloo flew right to Lightning's side and pressed herself tightly against him. He wrapped a wing around her as tears began to stream from her eyes. "Come on, lets find somewhere a little more private for this conversation." Sweetie Belle said. "Good idea. I know just the place." Lightning responded and led the way with Scootaloo still sobbing against his shoulder.

The four young ponies sat quietly around the lake. Scootaloo had calmed down and was able to tell her friends everything her birth mother had told her. Lightning had pulled her close with a wing and she was resting her head on his shoulder. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom just sat in awed silence. There weren't words to explain what was going on in their heads. They couldn't imagine how much of a mess Scootaloo's mind had to be at the moment. "I think what you need is some time away from all this." Sweetie Belle said. "Jade isn't beating Steel, so there's no rush to get him out of there." "If I don't get him away from Jade soon he'll be out of reach before I can get to know him. Jade will probably only keep him and my mother here for about six months before he loses his job and moves again." "Scoot, Ah know ya want yer brother away from Jade, but yer in no shape to help him right now. Ya need some time ta calm down first." Applebloom agreed wholly with Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo stood up. "I lived with Jade for eleven years. In that time, he beat me more times than I can remember, controlled almost every aspect of my life, never fed me after my fifth birthday, and used every conversation he had with me to tell me how much he wished I had never been born. You think I'm gonna let him do that to my little brother?!" She was almost screaming by the time she finished. "No, we don't. What we want you to do is take time to get your thoughts in order so you can do a good job of getting your little brother away from Jade. And your birth mother." Lightning said. "We all know how bad you want them away from Jade, and we want to help you get them out of there. But right now if you were to make an attempt to help them all you'd do is find a way to get yourself in jail." Scootaloo lowered her head and sighed. She knew her friends were right. She leaned against Lightning again. "How long should I take?" She asked. "As long as you need. But if I find out you're getting involved with this at any time within the next two weeks, I will personally tell your parents you disobeyed their request to stay out of it." Scootaloo gave Lightning a wide eyed stare. "TWO WEEKS?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" "No. You haven't been thinking rationally since you found out Jade was back in town. You're taking at least two weeks to collect yourself and make a plan." "Don't you dare try to tell me what to do." Scootaloo stood and stepped away from Lightning. "Scootaloo, you need time to think this through. You can't just rush into this like you do with everything else." Sweetie Belle added. "I'm siding with Lightning on this one. Two weeks." Scootaloo looked at Applebloom. "Sorry Scoot, but Ah gotta agree with Lightnin' mahself. He's right, ya need time away from them." Scootaloo desperately looked at her friends for some help, but then she sighed and accepted her defeat. "Fine. Two weeks." She dropped to her haunches on the sand next to the lake and let Lightning wrap his wing around her. She leaned against him. "If I didn't need somepony to lean on right now you'd be so far in the doghouse there'd be no getting out." Lightning chuckled and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I say we give them a 'lover moment'." Sweetie Belle suggested to Applebloom. "Sounds good ta me." Applebloom replied. The two mares said their goodbyes and headed back to town. Scootaloo relaxed in the presence of the colt she found herself quickly moving from a mad crush to her first love.


	6. Never Again

Scootaloo opened her eyes to see Celestia's sun setting on the horizon. She felt her coltfriend's wing around her back. It was large enough that despite being a fully grown mare he was able to cover all but her head. She lifted her head to look into his eyes. "About time you woke up. I've been watching you sleep for at least three hours." Lightning said. "You know you could've gotten me up too." Scootaloo countered. Lightning kissed her. "Nah, you're adorable when you sleep." Scootaloo blushed at Lightning's comment and pushed her head into his chest. Lightning used his wing to pull her closer to him. Scootaloo was feeling emotional ecstasy beyond anything she knew existed. She was in love and she knew it. She wanted to say it to her coltfriend, but felt it was a little early. They hadn't even been together for a day. Besides, this was not a moment where words were required. Scootaloo noticed that her breathing had synced with Lightning's. She shifted her head and kissed her lover. And she cringed at the voice that broke the peaceful silence. "Hold it right there Romeo. Step away from my daughter." Jade stepped forward and shoved Lightning away from Scootaloo. Lightning immediately shot up and stood in between his lover and her father. "Stay away from her Jade." Lightning wasn't going to let the stallion in front of him anywhere near his marefriend. "Don't you know it's rude to call an adult by his first name?" Jade asked with a mocking smirk. "Come along now Scootaloo. It's time for you to go home." "My home isn't with you Jade. It's with my parents." Scootaloo stepped out from behind Lightning, her wings flared. She was ready for a fight. "And so help me, if you ever TOUCH Lightning again, I'll kill you myself." Jade laughed. "Fair enough. I guess legally I can't take you back anyway. But I would like to give you a word of warning. Come on out Aerial!" Scootaloo's birth mother stepped out from the treeline. She had been badly beaten. Dried blood caked her obviously broken muzzle. "MOM!" Scootaloo screamed and attemted to run to her mother's side. Jade stepped in her way and knocked her to the ground. Lightning immediately dove to Scootaloo's side. "Scoot, are you alright?" Scootaloo shoved Lightning aside and charged after Jade. She tackled him and punched his muzzle very powerfully before Lightning pulled her away. "Hooey, assault and battery! I wonder how long I can get you put away for that!" Jade laughed and wiped blood from his muzzle.

Rainbow and Spitfire were flying home from their weather duties when they flew over a beautiful sight. A lake just outside the Everfree Forest. They noticed a fight unfolding on the beach below them. They couldn't make out what was happening, but Spitfire had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't one she could explain, it was just there. "Rainbow, think we should check it out?" Rainbow had the gut feeling as well. "Yeah. Just to make sure nopony gets hurt." As the two mares made their descent, they began to make out who was involved in the altercation. And they immediately doubled their speed. "If that mule lays one hoof on my daughter-" Spitfire began. "I will rip his heart out with my hooves." Rainbow finished. "You're forgetting he doesn't have one." Spitfire added. The two mares landed between their daughter and Jade. "SCOOTALOO, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STAYING AWAY FROM HIM?!" Spitfire yelled. "He came after us mom! It wasn't me I swear!" This was the truth. "Well, well, well, looks like the freaks are here to stop me from talking to my own daughter. How comical." Jade sneered. This was better than he had hoped. "Scootaloo, Lightning, go back to our house. Now." Rainbow didn't want the young ponies around Jade for even a second longer than necessary. "But what about my mother?" Scootaloo asked. Rainbow looked over at the badly beaten mare and fire filled her eyes. "You honestly think we're going to let you get away with that?" Rainbow asked Jade. "No, but she will. She'll say exactly what I tell her to say." Jade said with a grin that made everypony on the beach cringe. "Scootaloo, we'll get her help as soon as we can, right now I want you and Lightning to go back to our house." Spitfire said. We'll be along shortly." "But mom-" "Now Scootaloo." Scootaloo looked at her birth mother, then at Lightning. Lightning nodded towards Spitfire, indicating they should obey her. Scootaloo looked at her birth mother and mouthed the words "I'm sorry." Aerial seemed to understand. Scootaloo and Lightning took off. "Running off like always. She always was a coward." Jade said as he watched Scootaloo and Lightning fly off. "What did I tell you about staying away from her?" Spitfire was PISSED that Jade had sought out Scootaloo. "What? I can't say hi to my own daughter? That seems unfair." Jade feigned sadness. "Don't pretend to care about her." Rainbow said sternly. "You kicked her out of your home when she was eleven." "And then she began living with you two freaks." Jade was hoping to instigate an attack from the two mares in front of him. He thought of how comical it would be to see these two go to jail, even for just a short period of time. Spitfire and Rainbow kept their composure. Rainbow was the first to respond. Spitfire resisted a face hoof when her word choice was to retaliate. "At least we have the ability to keep our daughter." It wasn't much, but Rainbow knew it wouldn't take much to get Jade to lose his head. Jade flew towards Rainbow and attempted to hit her. But it was then that a beaten and broken white coated mare flew between them and took the hit. "AERIAL! WHAT THE HAY ARE YOU DOING!?" Aerial slowly and shakily got to her hooves. "For once in my life, I'm doing what's right. I'm standing up to you Jade." Jade was stunned. He had just lost control of his wife. His daughter was an acceptable loss, but he had always maintained a firm grip on Aerial. He now had to cut his losses. He stepped back and lifted into the air. "Very well Aerial. I'll be back home. I will see you there when you realize your mistake." /She'll be back/ he thought. With that, he flew back to his home. His son would be waiting for him.

The three mares on the beach watched as Jade flew away. Rainbow and Spitfire turned to Aerial. "Are you alright?" Rainbow asked. "Can you fly?" "Yeah, I think so." Aerial smiled. She had finally done the one thing she had wanted to do for years. She stood up to her husband. It had required a conversation with her now grown daughter to convince her to do so, but she had done it. "Come on. You can stay with us for the time being." Spitfire motioned for Aerial to follow her. "But first we should pay you a visit to Nurse Redheart. You have some injuries that need treating." Aerial was overwhelmed by the compassion of the mares that stood in front of her. Not only did they adopt her daughter, they were offering her a place to stay and give her medical attention on a whim. "That sounds lovely." Aerial said before blacking out.

Aerial woke at what appeared to be a small medical clinic. She looked around to see Scootaloo and her coltfriend sleeping next to each other on a couch. Scootaloo was resting her head on his shoulder. He in turn was resting his head on top of her own head. Aerial smiled. Her daughter was all grown up. She looked over to see the two mares that had adopted her daughter. The golden one was asleep, her head resting on the cyan one mare's shoulder. The cyan mare with the rainbow colored mane was gently stroking her wife's fiery red mane. Aerial looked back at her daughter. "She's all grown up, isn't she?" She said weakly. Rainbow looked up. "Look who's awake." She said with a smile. "And yeah, she is. It's been a wild ride ever since Spitfire and I took her in." It wasn't until then that Aerial noticed her daughter's cutie mark. "So, she plays guitar?" "Yeah. And she's really good at it. Probably the best I've ever seen." "That's wonderful." Aerial couldn't have been happier than she was at the moment. Despite the fact that it hurt her to speak, she wanted to know everything the mare that was talking to her had to tell her about her daughter. She had missed so much of Scootaloo's life. It pained Aerial greatly that she had been forced to leave her daughter behind, but she knew these mares were better parents for her than Jade and herself. "You know, you really shouldn't be talking right now. The nurse said that Jade almost pulverized your muzzle. The less you move it the better." Rainbow couldn't imagine what had t be going through Aerial's mind right now. It had been seven years since she had seen her own daughter. Rainbow couldn't imagine leaving Scootaloo somewhere and not seeing or hearing from her at all for seven years. The thought alone broke her heart. Especially because in this case it wasn't Aerial's choice not to see her daughter. "But I need to know everything that I've missed. I need to-" "There will be plenty of time for that after you get better." Rainbow interrupted. "Right now what you need is some sleep. You lost a lot of blood today." Aerial noticed then that she still felt a bit dizzy. "You know, sleep sounds good right now." She said. Before she drifted off Rainbow had to ask her something. It had been bugging her since she and Spitfire had taken Aerial to Nurse Redheart. "Aerial?" "Yes?" "Why did you take that hit for me? I can take a hit just fine. But you had already been beaten badly enough. There was no need for that." Aerial laughed and then immediately winced in pain. She had been ready to answer that question since she made the choice to take the hit for the young mare. "Because you would have done it for my daughter."


	7. Relieving the Tension

Aerial walked slowly to her room in the Dash home. After the events of the previous few days they were more than happy to welcome her into their care. She offered to help with cooking, but Spitfire would have none of it. It seemed that after close to eight years of being the cook in the house she wasn't willing to give her position to a newcomer. Aerial was more than happy to stay out of the kitchen. It would be a nice change of pace after cooking for Jade every night since the two married. she chuckled at the thought of Jade trying to cook for himself. Aerial was overwhelmed by the compassion of the Dash family. Her daughter couldn't have asked for better parents. As the middle aged mare rounded the corner to her room, she was stopped by her daughter. "Mom?" Scootaloo had become more comfortable using that title for Aerial. "Yes Scootaloo?" Aerial had a feeling she knew what her daughter was going to ask. She was right. "We got you away from Jade. But what about Steel? I want my little brother away from him." Aerial sighed. "I want your brother away from Jade as well. Sadly though, I think it's better that he stay with Jade for the time being." Scootaloo looked at her mother in shock at what she had just said. She maintained her composure. Well, she kept her voice down. "Are you insane? We both know-" "Scootaloo, Steel is safe with Jade. He also looks up to Jade with a reverence I have never seen from anypony before. If we were to take him away from his father now, he would jump off the porch of this house and try to force himself to be able to fly in order to get back to him." Scootaloo wanted to argue, but knew she couldn't win this argument. So instead she opted to give her mother a nuzzle and say goodnight. As Aerial watched her daughter walk into her room she smiled. She was about to turn and go into her bedroom when she heard the faint sound of an acoustic guitar playing from her room. It was incredible. Aerial opened the door to Scootaloo's room. Scootaloo, as usual, didn't notice. Spitfire walked over and sat next to Aerial. "First time hearing her play, huh?" Aerial nodded. It was the only reaction she could give. She was entranced by the soft, beautiful melody coming from her daughter's instrument. Her talons gracefully danced up and down the strings. "When she's playing, she never notices anything around her that isn't a part of the song she's playing. According to her, when she plays on stage she forgets that there's even an audience until the breaks between songs." Aerial couldn't believe what she was hearing. It wasn't long before Rainbow came and sat behind Spitfire. She rested her head on her wife's shoulder. After about ten minutes, Scootaloo ended her song and looked up. When she saw she had an audience, she smiled. "What did you guys think? I've been working on that for a couple days." Aerial finally found the means to speak. "That was...beautiful. I've never heard an instrumental so filled with passion. Not even when I watched Octavia Philharmonica." Scootaloo blushed. She always did when she received praise. And what she just heard was very high praise. "Thanks mom." "It was as incredible as always. Although I don't usually hear you playing so softly. What inspired this one?" Spitfire asked. Scootaloo didn't need to answer. The massive blush on her face told it all. Rainbow chuckled. "Lightning really has you going doesn't he?" Scootaloo looked away. She didn't want her parents to see that her blush had just grown deeper. "Umm, well, kinda..." Scootaloo didn't think her face could heat up anymore. Until the next comment from Spitfire. "Young love at it's finest. I remember when I first fell head over hooves for somepony." "Same here." Rainbow said. "Then he raped me. And now I'm married to a mare. I wonder if there's a correlation..." Spitfire leaned against her wife. Despite it being such a painful memory Rainbow had worked through it well enough that she was able to make light of it. Spitfire still felt the need to comfort Rainbow. "The only pony I've ever been in love with is Jade. And we all know how that turned out." Aerial added. Both Rainbow and Spitfire offered a comforting smile. Scootaloo hugged her birth mother, although she didn't look up at any point in time during the walk to her and the hug. She was still trying to get her blush under control. It wasn't working. Her parents took advantage of the opportunity. "Lightning has some huge wings." Rainbow said. "And you know what they say about pegasi with large wings..." Scootaloo's face reddened farther. She thought the heat in her cheeks was going to set her coat on fire. "Big wings, big-" Spitfire didn't get to finish her sentence. "STOP!" Scootaloo screamed. You guys are being REALLY WEIRD." "Well, is it true what they say?" Rainbow challenged. Aerial was mortified that two ponies in their position in Scootaloo's life would ask her something like that. "I don't know! I haven't been looking down there!" Scootaloo hid her head under her pillow. She did NOT want her parents to see her face at the moment. "Good answer." Spitfire said. "Alright, somepony has school in the morning. I think it's time we let her get some sleep." "Yeah, and I'm getting a little tired myself." Rainbow said while faking a yawn. As she headed to her bedroom she seductively whipped Spitfire with her tail. Spitfire's wings fluttered. "You coming?" Rainbow asked. Spitfire looked at Aerial. She knew how much noise she and her wife made and didn't want to disturb their guest. "Go ahead, we'll get our rest. You two are still young and full of energy. Enjoy each other while you still can." Aerial knew what was going on. Spitfire immediately bounded after Rainbow, her wings now fully erect. "Believe me mom, they enjoy each other A LOT. And they're not exactly quiet about it." Scootaloo finally had her blush mostly under control. That would only last for another four seconds. "Lightning is your coltfriend's name then?" Aerial stated more than asked. Scootaloo's face flushed again. "Yeah." Scootaloo began to hide her face, but decided there was no need. Unlike her adoptive parents (who were already beginning to make plenty of noise), her birth mother was incredibly reserved and wouldn't make things awkward for her. "We've liked each other for years, we just didn't have the courage to do anything about it until a couple days ago." Aerial was surprised by this. She always viewed her daughter as the bravest pony she knew. To think of her being afraid to talk to a colt seemed odd for her. "How many coltfriends have you had before him?" Aerial asked. She wanted to know everything there was to know about her daughter. "Eight. Although the two wild ones up there scared off four of them." That extracted a laugh from Aerial. "Have they tried to scare Lightning yet?" "No. They haven't really had a chance. We've basically been together for years, but given the timing that we actually started dating they've had more important things to do then make my coltfriend run off." Aerial smiled. She couldn't have been more happy than she was at that moment. She wanted to stay and talk to her daughter more, but she was feeling ready to pass out right where she was standing. "I need some sleep. Can we talk tomorrow Scootaloo? I want to know everything I missed out on in your life during the last seven years." Scootaloo smiled. "I'd love that mom. But we'll need more than just tomorrow to have that conversation." Aerial laughed and hugged her daughter. "Goodnight Scootaloo." "Goodnight mom." Aerial left Scootaloo's room and went across the hall to her own. This would be her first night in twenty years that she slept in a bed (outside of a hospital) that she wasn't sharing with Jade.

Scootaloo woke to the smell of Spitfire's cooking. What drove her to get up so early to make breakfast for her family when they were all fully capable of preparing something for themselves (especially after how late Rainbow had kept her up the night before) was something Scootaloo would never understand, but would always appreciate. She rolled out of bed and fell to the floor. She then continued with her normal morning routine as she picked herself up off the floor and groggily walked to the shower down the hall. She stepped into the shower and turned the nozzle. With a burst of ice cold water she immediately woke up and shut the shower off. She then made a deliberate effort to turn the hot water nozzle, and was relieved when the warm water poured down her coat. After she was clean she stepped out of the shower and brushed her mane. She never bothered to style it, the wind did that for her as she flew to school. Scootaloo stepped out of the bathroom to find her birth mother headed toward the kitchen in a semi-conscious state of nasal ecstasy. Scootaloo laughed. "Not used to waking up to that are you?" "What is that wonderful smell? I need it." "That would be my mom's cooking. Don't worry, it'll wake you up every morning you're here." "I think I can handle that." Scootaloo and Aerial entered the kitchen together to see Rainbow sleeping with her head on the counter. Spitfire was working over the stove. "Good morning you two!" Spitfire said. "Morning mom. I smell hash browns." "Yes you do. And some potato soup." Scootaloo's mouth watered. Potato soup was her favorite. Which is why the next few sentences that came from Spitfire's mouth nearly broke her heart. "It's for Fluttershy and Soarin'. I'd really appreciate it if you flew it to them on your way to school this morning. We all know Fluttershy isn't in any position to cook right now, and Soarin'-" "If it isn't the eggplant bar and grille you're bucked." Scootaloo finished Spitfire's sentence. Soarin' could grille an eggplant brilliantly, but one can only have that so many times in a row. "Exactly. Don't worry Scoot, I'll make some for dinner tonight too." Scootaloo's face lit up and she saluted Spitfire. "I'll have this to her right away!" Scootaloo wolfed down her hash browns and put the now jarred soup in her saddlebags. As she stepped out the door she found Lightning waiting for her. "Hey Lightning, what's up?" Scootaloo hugged her coltfriend. "Nothing much, just figured I'd-" Scootaloo saw a cyan colored foreleg wrap around his neck and pull him inside. She then turned just in time to see a golden one push her out the door. Scootaloo heard the door lock. "Oh no..." There was nothing else she could say.

About five minutes later, Lightning opened the door and stepped outside. The look of horror on his face looked similar to what Scootaloo remembered on Twilight's while she was turned to stone by the cockatrice Fluttershy had stared down. "What was the threat?" Scootaloo asked. "Removal of genitalia by force." Lightning replied quickly. "By what means?" "I don't want to talk about it." Scootaloo laughed. "Come on, we have a delivery to make before school." During the flight to Fluttershy's Scootaloo attempted to get Lightning to relax. She failed. When Scootaloo knocked at the door to the cottage Soarin' answered. "Hello Scootaloo, what brings you out here?" Soarin' asked. He then looked at Lightning. "What the hay is up with you Spark?" Scootaloo answered for her mentally incapacitated coltfriend. "We're dating now. My parents had some alone time with him this morning." Soarin' immediately showed sympathy to the young colt. "Oh dear. You alright?" "I don't want to talk about it." "I need to get lessons from your parents if I have a daughter. Every time I see one of your coltfriend's after they get to him he looks just like that." "You know, I like it when my colt can think straight. This is just irritating. Anyway, I'm here because Spitfire made you and Fluttershy something." Scootaloo reached into her saddle bags and pulled out a jar of soup. Relief washed over Soarin's face. "Thank Celestia. I'm even starting to get sick of my grilling. Tell your mom I say thanks." Scootaloo set all the jars of soup down in front of Soarin'. "Will do. Lightning, time to go." Lightning didn't hear her. He was too focused on his recent discussion with his marefriend's parents. "Uggh, I hate this." Scootaloo said. "Hey, dumbflank, look over here." Lightning snapped out of his train of thought as Scootaloo planted a kiss on his lips. "There. You done being a vegetable?" "Yeah, I think I can manage. Thanks Scoot." "Had to snap you out of that somehow." Scootaloo took to the sky. "Come on idiot, we don't want to be late for school."


	8. Perfect

Scootaloo walked out of her school. It had been a long day. As usual she was able to find Lightning near the front door. She slowly walked over to her coltfriend and kissed him. He had relaxed since his mouthraping earlier at Scootaloo's hoof, and was ready for conversation again. "Wow Scoot, you look tired." Scootaloo sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Long day." She didn't have much else to say. Until a particular Rainbow mane pegasus found her. Lightning unconsciously shoved Scootaloo's head off his shoulder and straightened. "That was a little rude now wasn't it Lightning?" Rainbow asked. A demonic smile crept across her face. "Ma, you are in SO much trouble for whatever you said to him this morning." Scootaloo grunted. "You'll forget about that in about twelve seconds. We have to make a trip to the hospital. By the way, practice is cancelled today Lightning." "One of my teachers told me that today. Failed to mention why." Lightning wasn't scared anymore, he was curious. Rainbow's smile changed to a tender one. "Because your coach just became a dad."

Scootaloo and Lightning had to fly very fast to keep up with Rainbow. Lightning managed, but Scootaloo was no racer. She lagged rather far behind. She didn't care. All that mattered to her was that she got to see Soarin' and Fluttershy's foal. It was earlier than the nurse had anticipated, but from what Rainbow had told her the foal was perfectly healthy. When Scootaloo got to the hospital Lightning was waiting for her. While Scootaloo was completely out of breath from the high speed flight he was perfectly fine. Scootaloo leaned on him as they walked into the hospital and found Fluttershy's room. Rainbow wasn't kidding when she said everypony was there. Applejack was standing by the bedside with her nose only a hairsbreadth away from the foal. Twilight was resting her head on Big Mac's shoulder. Soarin' could do nothing but stare in awestruck wonder at his foal. Fluttershy was soaked with sweat from being in labor, and a tired, content look adorned her face. Rarity could do nothing but smile widely. Rainbow and Spitfire leaned against one another thinking back to when they first became Scootaloo's parents. Even Pinkie was unable to find words at the moment. Scootaloo rested her head against Lightning's shoulder. He wrapped a wing around her back. "Congrats coach. What's her name?" Soarin' looked up at Lightning. "We named her after a very inspirational mare." "Alright, what did you name her?" "Aerial." Scootaloo didn't notice her birth mother was in the room when she did her head check. Tears of joy were falling down her face. Scootaloo left Lightning's side and hugged her. "Looks like you have something of a grandfilly now." Aerial smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do."

The Dash family began to find themselves quite regularly at Fluttershy's cottage after her foal was born. She and Soarin' were great parents, but they were in need of regular shipments of Spitfire's cooking. These were usually delivered by Scootaloo, but quite often Spitfire and Rainbow would personally bring the family's rations as an excuse to see their foal. Even Aerial had made a few of the trips herself. One day while Scootaloo was dropping off some soup for Fluttershy and Soarin' a knock was heard at the door. "Scootaloo, would you be so kind as to answer that for me?" Fluttershy asked. Scootaloo obliged. She was surprised to see Big Mac at the door. Hey Mac, what are you doing here?" "Ah could say th' same fer you Scoot." "I'm dropping off food for Fluttershy and Soarin'. Now you get to tell me what you want." "Ah'm just here fer Soarin'." "What do you want with him?" Scootaloo enjoyed pressing this issue. Exactly why was something she didn't understand, but the farm pony looked rather nervous at the moment. "Ah need some advice." "About?" "Hey Mac, what are you doing out here?" Big Mac sighed in relief when Soarin' interrupted his conversation with Scootaloo. This was going to be uncomfortable enough as it was. "Can we talk? Ah'm lookin' fer some advice ya might be able ta give me." Soarin' smiled. "Come with me. I could use some help collecting wood anyway." Scootaloo sighed. She was having fun with her interrogation. She closed the door and sat down next to Fluttershy. Fluttershy was gently nudging her foal's rocker. "She's so beautiful when she sleeps." Fluttershy said with a contented smile. "Yeah. Much better than when she's screaming." Scootaloo had been to the home a few times when the foal was crying. It was not pretty. Fluttershy chuckled. "Yes, she can be a handful at times. But she's definitely worth the work." Scootaloo wondered if her own mother had been so caring when she was that young. A newborn foal in that family had to have been incredibly difficult. Scootaloo was about to speak up, but she decided against it. She figured if there ever was a time to leave somepony to herself, it was now. "I'm gonna head out. Lightning and I are hanging out today. Want me to feed Angel before I go?" "Oh, thank you for the offer Scootaloo, but I can handle it. You have fun with Lightning." Scootaloo opened the door to Fluttershy's cottage. When she stepped out she saw Soarin' and Big Mac walking back to the cottage with piles of firewood on their backs. Big Mac's pile was significantly larger than Soarin's, but that wasn't exactly surprising. "Come on Mac, let's grab a drink. This deserves celebration." Big Mac smiled. "Sounds good ta me." "Mind if I join?" Scootaloo joked. "Scootaloo, if I didn't have to worry about your parents I'd be fine with it." Scootaloo laughed. "I'm going to see Lightning now anyway. I prefer the thought of being sober when I'm with him." Soarin' and Big mac chuckled as they set the firewood down and stepped inside. Scootaloo flew off to see her coltfriend.

Scootaloo relaxed while she burrowed into the warmth Lightning's body offered. He had draped his wing over her, forming a blanket of sorts. It was the usual when the young couple had found a place to curl up together. Today, it was a cloud overlooking Whitetail Wood. The the forest was beautiful in autumn. The Running of the Leaves had yet to occur that year so the forest was alive with color. Reds and oranges and yellows covered the treeline. The skies were completely clear, save for a few stray clouds that floated in after the weather team had packed up for the day. The two lovers didn't speak, they had no need to. Words weren't needed at the moment and frankly they would have gotten in the way. They made the unfortunate mistake of letting their tails hang off the edge of the small cloud. Of course it was just a terrible stroke of misfortune that caused the rest of Scootaloo's band to walk by under the cloud. It was the drummer, Jimmy Rhythm, that first noticed the two intertwined tails on the cloud above them. He turned to his sister, Kitty. She played rhythm guitar. "Hey Kat, do my eyes deceive me or is that Scoot and Lightning?" Kitty looked up at the cloud. An evil smile formed on the young unicorn's face. She looked to their bassist, ironically named Shepard Treble. "Hey Sheps, you know that cloud clearing spell I've been working on?" She asked. "Yeah. What about it?" When Shepard looked up he saw a grey glow envelope the cloud the tails hung from. The cloud disappeared and the two pegasi quickly realized they were falling. Lightning recovered in time, but Scootaloo hit the ground with a dull thud. Lightning shot to her side. The three unicorns that were watching fell over laughing. Until they noticed blood coming from a gash on Scootaloo's forehead. They sprinted to her side. Scootaloo was unconscious. At least she faked it pretty well.

"COME ON MOTHERBUCKER EVERYPONY'S GOTTA DIE!" Scootaloo was flying full speed after Kitty. Kitty's only defense was to dodge at the very last second, and so far that was working fairly well for her. But she was getting incredibly tired, and it wouldn't be long before the bloodthirsty pegasus took her down. Scootaloo was fueled by rage to the point where she had an unlimited reserve of stamina. Lightning had already taken care of the unicorn colts, although he wasn't nearly as terrifying as Scootaloo. His wings were fully erect as he watched Scootaloo go after Kitty with an unmatched blood lust. He couldn't figure out why it turned him on so much. As Scootaloo made a final decent towards Kitty, a purple glow enveloped her, saving the young unicorn at the last second. "Girls, what's going on here? And Scootaloo, what happened to your face?" Twilight asked. She was on her way to see Big Mac when she walked in on the chase. "Lightning and I were minding our own business on a cloud above the woods when this girl thought it would be funny to make it go away!" Kitty giggled. Scootaloo tried to fight against Twilight's magic, but it was no use. The older unicorn was far too strong. A similar purple aura surrounded Kitty and Twilight brought the two young mares face to face. "Kitty, that was rude. Although I gotta admit, it would have been funny if nopony had gotten hurt." Kitty giggled. Twilight tightened her grip around her. "But somepony did get hurt. And she is one of your closest friends." Kitty lowered her head. She hadn't thought about it that way. To her credit, Scootaloo didn't give her much of a chance to think it over. Still, she knew she owed her an apology. "Sorry Scoot. I should've been more careful. You weren't supposed to get hurt." Scootaloo eased up a little inside Twilight's magic. "Yeah, I know. I shouldn't have gone after you like that. Sorry." Twilight smiled and released the young mares. Scootaloo immediately proceeded to hit Kitty in the face with as much force as she could muster. "Scootaloo, what was that?!" Twilight was mortified. Kitty got back to her hooves and grinned. "Even?" Kitty asked. "For now." Scootaloo responded and spit into her hoof. Kitty spit into hers and the two young mares sister hoofed. Twilight rolled her eyes. She would never understand those ponies. She continued on her way to Big Macs. She only had two more nights in Ponyville before she had to return to the university and she intended to spend every moment she could with her stallion.

"Umm, Lightning? What's up with your wings?" Kitty didn't understand pegasus arousal yet, so she didn't expect the question to be awkward for him. "I...umm..." "He got turned on when Scootaloo was trying to butcher you." Jimmy answered. Scootaloo grinned. "You know, if you like violent ponies I've got some fun stuff back at home. You probably saw it when my parents-" "I don't want to talk about that." Lightning's wings immediately snapped back to his sides. Fear quickly overcame arousal. Scootaloo leaned against him. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you if you're good." Scootaloo said. "So you're saying your coltfriend is bucked, that right Scootaloo?" Shepard asked. "I mean, if the most innocent colt in school tried to screw you, Lightning here has no chance at resisting the temptations you provide." "I'll take that as a compliment on my appearance." Scootaloo replied nonchalantly. "Or maybe on the way you walk." Jimmy added while giving a long look at Scootaloo's flank. Lightning kicked him in the muzzle. "How about you think before you stare?" Jimmy quickly submitted to Lightning. He knew Lightning wasn't actually going to cause an injury, but a kick to the muzzle hurt no matter how hard it was dealt. Scootaloo playfully leaned against Lightning. "My hero." Scootaloo faked a dreamy voice and fluttered her eyes. Lightning caught on. "Jus' doin' what Ah can ta make th' world a betta place ma'am." Scootaloo laughed and kissed her coltfriend. Somehow, even though their date had been ruined by her bandmates, the day was still turning out to be almost perfect. Almost. Lightning smiled at Scootaloo before flapping his wings and taking off into the sky. Scootaloo followed suit. "Where do you lovebirds think you're going?" Kitty asked. "To find a cloud that's out of your reach." Lightning called back and flew into the sky. Scootaloo followed closely behind.

It wasn't long before the young lovers found a cloud suitable for their cuddling desires. Again, Scootaloo burrowed into the warmth of Lightning's body and Lightning wrapped a wing around her. As the two ponies watched the sunset they heard a loud squeal below them. The didn't notice that their flight had taken them directly over Sweet Apple Acres. They looked down to see Big Mac adorning Twilight with an engagement necklace. "So that's what he wanted to see Soarin' about. It makes sense now." Scootaloo smiled and burrowed deeper into Lightning. He in turn tightened his wing around her. As the two watched Celestia's sun setting on the horizon, the world around them seemed free of troubles. Free of high school drama, free of Jade. For the first time in a long time, everything was perfect.


	9. It's Been Too Long

One day prior to birth of Flutterhy's Foal...

Aerial quietly snuck out of the Dash home. That wasn't exactly a difficult task given that she was walking on clouds. She pushed open the door and walked to the edge of the porch. She looked in the direction of Fluttershy and Soarin's cottage and dove off. She was made aware that the two were married just a day prior. That stallion had some explaining to do...

Soarin' sat in his living room with his wife. The two ponies smiled and rubbed at her stomach. "It won't be long now." Soarin' said. Nothing could make him happier than the foal in her womb. "The wait is still too long." Fluttershy said sadly. Soarin' chuckled. "Maybe we should enjoy this peace while we still have it. It's gonna be gone in a couple weeks." Fluttershy thought about that. She was still lost in thought when a knock at the door caused her to squeak in surprise. Soarin' chuckled and walked to the door. He opened it and couldn't believe his eyes. "Aerial? You're...alive?" Aerial didn't respond. Not with words anyway. Instead a hoof hit Soarin' just below the chin. Fluttershy yelped and slowly made her way to her husband's side. "D-don't hurt him. P-please." Aerial softened. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that somepony hasn't tried to make contact with his half-sister ever since he became a famous Wonderbolt!" "Never tried to contact you!? Are you kidding!?" Soarin' was back on his hooves. "Ever since your mule husband's brother died I never got a single response to any of the letters I sent you! I thought you were dead too!" Aerial stepped back. "I'm sorry. Jade always moved us around before we ever got settled. When he finally kicked Scootaloo out here in Ponyville-" "Scootaloo is your daughter?" Soarin' was stunned. Then he face hoofed. "Uggh, this feels like a bucking soap opera." "L-language Soarin'." Fluttershy was now curled up in a ball at the far end of the kitchen. The argument between her husband and apparently her sister in law scared her. Soarin' gently walked over to her. "I'm sorry 'Shy. I didn't mean to scare you." Soarin' sat on his haunches next to Fluttershy and extended a comforting wing around her. "Where are my manners? Aerial, please make yourself at home. We have some serious catching up to do."

After catching up with Soarin' Aerial flew back to the Dash home. Despite being 11 years older than Soarin' the two had done almost everything together during their foalhood. When Aerial got married and Soarin' joined the Wonderbolts, their lives drifted apart. They managed to keep contact up until Scootaloo's birth. Soarin' had no problem sharing his less than pleasant feelings about Jade to his sister, so he was never very welcome in their home. After Scootaloo's birth and the death of Jade's brother, all contact with her brother had been cut. She missed Soarin' greatly, but her daughter was a much higher priority. It was almost time that she would get home from school. As Aerial landed on the porch of the Dash home she hoped that the two mares that had taken her in were on weather patrol and wouldn't have noticed that she left the house. She pushed the door open to be greeted by by a familiar voice. "About time you got back. What were you doing at Soarin' and Shy's place?" Rainbow asked. Aerial sighed and decided to be honest. "Soarin' is my half brother. After I found out about there-why did you just face hoof?" "Of course he's your half brother. Why is it that ever since we took Scootaloo in our life has been a bucking soap opera?" "What's the drama about now?" Spitfire asked. "Soarin' is Aerial's half brother." Spitfire face hoofed walked back to the kitchen. She too was grumbling something about a soap opera. "Why does everypony keep talking about soap operas?" Aerial asked. "Because although we love Scootaloo to death, ever since we took her in everything about our lives is proving to be unrealistically dramatic. Like a soap opera. In fact, I'll give it thirty seconds before the doorbell rings and Jade is outside with a knife ready to kill me and Spitfire and confess his love to you through a heartfelt apology." "That makes no sense." Aerial said flatly. "That's her point!" Spitfire called from the kitchen. "You guys are the strangest bunch of ponies I have ever encountered." "You'll be just like us if you stick around Ponyville long enough." "Just wait until Pinky invites you to a party for the first time." Spitfire added. She was in the living room now. "Remember Soarin's reaction to her invitation to us?" Rainbow chuckled. "More memorable was when she first realized he was there. I don't get how she never once noticed him until after Scootaloo was taken to Canterlot's Magic Hospital." "Maybe that was more memorable for you, I was in a coma." "Oh yeah. I guess I tend to forget my wife's injuries after a while. They happen so much they all just kinda blur together." "Probably because you never get out of the kitchen long enough to get yourself hurt." "Do you two always share insults like this? Aerial had opted to listen to the conversation, but she couldn't fathom two people in love speaking so harshly towards one another. "Yeah. It's how we pass the time when we're not having sex." Rainbow was, as usual, very straightforward. Aerial shifted uncomfortably. "Given your lack of virility I'd say trading insults does a better job." Spitfire challenged. Rainbow caught on. "Not my fault you're quicker than a jackrabbit on speed." "Please, I'm married to the fastest pony in Equestria. If I want real satisfaction I have to do it myself." Rainbow wrapped a hoof around around Spitfire's neck. "Excuse us Aerial. I need to teach somepony what satisfaction means." With that the two young mares left Aerial on her own. As the door to their room slammed closed the front door opened and Scootaloo walked in. The first thing Scootaloo noticed was the look of horror on her mom's face. "My parents are screwing aren't they?" "I just watched a married couple insult each other to the bedroom." "Yeah, they do that. It's kinda funny after a while. Usually mom wins." "How does somepony 'win' that?" "Being the last pony to throw an insult before the other pony gives up and drags her to bed." "And this is normal around here?" "Yeah. Those two have sex drives that can't be controlled." "I see. I'm going to go lay down. I...think I need some rest." Aerial had forgotten entirely about her meeting with her half brother that morning. She didn't realize she never would tell Scootaloo that she was related to Soarin'. She didn't realize at the time that she would never get the chance.


	10. Memories Buried

A young colt with a dark green coat stepped inside a small home. As Jade set his saddle bags down he took a quick look around. Satisfied that he didn't see his father he walked into the kitchen to make himself some dinner. He hadn't gotten the chance to eat breakfast and had no money for lunch so a quick meal sounded incredibly appetizing. Celestia's sun had long since gone down. This told him his father was out drinking and it would be wise of Jade to be in bed before he got home. Despite this the need for something to eat overwhelmed his knowledge of the risk he was taking by not getting out of his father's way. After quickly putting together a relatively small salad (he wanted something hot but knew he wouldn't have time) he sat down to eat. As he began to eat his brother walked into the kitchen. "You know what he'll do if he catches you out of bed this late." His brother was concerned for him. "I don't really care right now. I haven't eaten all day and I'm not gonna wait to eat until tomorrow just because of our father." "If you're generous enough to call him a father." "Good point." Jade quickly turned back to his salad. Time was of the essence at the moment. His father could be home any minute and he needed to have finished his food before he got home. He'd clean the kitchen if it were possible. His father was something of a hoarder so the kitchen was littered with filth. As was the rest of the house for that matter. A small path had been made through the filth to the young colt's bedrooms. They were the only clean rooms in the house. Jade finished his food. As he was on his way to his room the door opened. Jade's father stepped in with a whiskey bottle dangling from his mouth. "What're ya doin' up?" Jade swallowed. "Eating. I haven't eaten all day. I was hungry." "Eatin' my food? I don't recall sayin' ya could." The drunk stallion made his way toward his son. Jade attempted to run but the house was too small. His father descended on him too quickly for him to react. Jade felt a hoof hit the side of his head. "I'm only gonna hit ya one more time. If I ever catch ya raidin' my fridge again Imma hit ya four times. Got it?" As the stallion raised his hoof Jade saw his brother tackle him. "Stay off him, he didn't do anything wrong!" The stallion threw his assailant into a pile of junk (mostly pizza boxes and whiskey bottles) and knocked him out cold with a hoof. Jade made an attempt to help his brother but was met with a hoof to the top of his head. Jade shakily got to his feet. He was still in a daze but he could see his father standing over him. His father swung the whiskey bottle he was holding at Jade. Jade dodged the attack and the bottle broke on the floor. His father swung again. The broken bottle cut a long gash in his cheek. Jade looked up in time to see his father's hoof descending toward his head.

Jade woke from the nightmare in a cold sweat. He was shaking uncontrollably. He hated it whenever he dreamed about his foalhood. His father, his brother. He always woke in a cold sweat. Worse, he felt like he didn't have control. Nothing was worse to him than feeling helpless. He got up and headed downstairs. He needed a drink. Just a little something to calm his nerves. He never was much of a drinker, only when he needed to relax. He had never endured inebriation in his life. He knew that alcohol clouded his reasoning from his time with his father. Whenever his father got drunk he lost control of himself. If Jade couldn't control himself he knew there would be no way he could control the world around him. That would be unacceptable. He pulled the bottle from the cupboard he kept it in and thought about the events of the last week of his life. As he poured himself a small dose of the calming fluid he thought back to when he lost his wife. Why she took a hit for that freak pegasus he would never understand but there was nothing he could do. Well, he could always force her back. That is if her loyalties to her new friends and her daughter weren't too strong. As he downed his whiskey he figured it was worth a try. It wouldn't be hard to find her. All he needed to do was go to the Dash home when she was alone there. Convincing her to come back would be easy after that. The next order of business was Scootaloo's coltfriend. That had to change. He would stand up for Scootaloo and give her courage to stand up for herself. If Jade could sever that relationship it would make breaking his daughter that much easier. He headed back to bed. He had work to do the next morning.

Scootaloo woke up crying. It was the same dream about Rainbow and Skyscraper. She quickly gathered her wits only to see that Aerial was standing over her. "Are you alright Scootaloo?" "Yeah. Just a nightmare. I've been having it since I got my first set of talons enchanted." "Talons?" "Yeah. So I can play guitar. The first set was Ma's when she was a filly. When Twilight enchanted them for my use she didn't remove the enchantment from Rainbow. Long story short I got stuck with a lot of her memories, and some of them I wish I didn't have." "Like?" "The one where I was raped as a filly." Rainbow stepped into the room. Noise traveled easily through cloud homes, so it didn't take much to wake the sleeping mare upstairs. "She got stuck with that memory. She dreams about it from time to time still. I feel terrible that I let her have that memory." Scootaloo frowned at Rainbow. "It's not your fault ma. Don't take the blame on yourself." "It is my fault that I never mentioned to Twilight the enchantment had never been removed from me when I had her enchant those talons to you." "If you had told her I wouldn't be the guitarist I am right now." "Yes you would, it just would've taken longer for you to get there." "Ma, stop feeling bad. Now." Rainbow cocked an eyebrow at Scootaloo. "You telling me what to do Scoot?" "Yes I am ma." Aerial watched the exchange. She found it strangely heartwarming. "You three certainly know how to make a lot of racket." Spitfire yawned as she stepped in the room. She wrapped a hoof around Rainbow's neck. "Come on, it's cold up there without your body heat." "You know, we're both awake. Wanna-" Rainbow was cut off with a hoof to her cheek. "No. Too late. As much fun as you can be I need my sleep. And so do you." Rainbow let out a small sigh. "Yeah, I guess I am kinda tired. Well goodnight everypony!" "Night Ma. Night mom." Scootaloo said as her parents went back to bed. Aerial chuckled as the two mares left. "They remind me of Jade and I when we were younger." She sighed. "I miss those days." Scootaloo didn't know what to say. It was easy for her to hate Jade, she had never known that he had a good side. For her mother leaving had to be difficult despite what he had done to her. Not finding the words, she decided to settle on a simple goodnight. The two hugged and Aerial went back to bed.

Lightning woke up and hit his alarm clock. He had a peculiar love/hate relationship with the inanimate object beside his bed. He loved that it got him where he needed to be when he needed to be there, but he sure didn't like waking up in the morning. He rolled out of bed and walked to the shower. He took a quick shower and shook when he got out. The air would dry him well enough on his flight to the Dash home before school. He ate a quick breakfast and got his saddle bags ready to go. He said goodbye to his parents and stepped outside. As he was about to dive off the porch a voice stopped him. A voice that he recognized. He turned to see none other than Jade Crestfall waiting to talk to him. "Hello young colt. I hope you don't mind if I take a minute of your time today before you go and see my daughter."


	11. Loyalty and Bloodshed

Lightning flared his wings. Exactly what this stallion was doing on his front porch he didn't know, but he knew he didn't want him there. "Easy buddy, I just want to talk." "If you drag Scootaloo into any more of your horsecrap I will kill you. Do you understand?" "So aggressive. I see why my daughter takes a liking to you." "You're not her father anymore. You stay away from her." "Boy she's got you whipped. Can't even make friendly conversation with her old man?" "You beat her, demoralized her, and nearly drove her to kill herself. How DARE you call yourself her father!" Lightning's rage boiled. He prepared to attack the monster of a stallion standing in front of him. "And just how can you substantiate those claims? How do you know I'm the monster she's made me out to be? Did it ever cross your mind that she could have been lying to you this whole time? That perhaps your loyalties and your love are misplaced?" Lightning wasn't sure what to say to that. He had always trusted Scootaloo implicitly, and thus never thought to question anything she told him. But why would Scootaloo make that up? And why would Rainbow and Spitfire take her in if he didn't in fact harm her? He knew better than to believe anything Jade told him. Lightning stepped closer to Jade. The rage from being convinced to question Scootaloo for even a second consumed him. "In the entire time I've known Scootaloo, she has never once given me reason not to trust her. She's always been there for me whenever I needed a friend, even if she herself needed one. She has supported me in everything I have ever done in the last four years even if she didn't like it. She hasn't missed a single one of my races for anything. Now you waltz into Ponyville and try to tell me she was lying about her entire life's story? Buck off Jade. By the way, you're trespassing. I suggest you leave before I decide to kill you where you stand in 'self defense'." Jade swallowed. He never expected so much loyalty from such a young stallion. Nor did he expect such a threat to come from him. What worried Jade even more was that he had no reason to believe the colt was simply talking tough. The fire in his eyes said it all. Jade was no fighter. He relied on fear alone to control his family, and it was one thing to beat a defenseless mare. To beat a well built stallion that was half his age would be impossible. Jade took flight. "Fair enough foal. Your blind loyalty is somewhat remarkable. I hope it doesn't bite you in the flank." With that Jade flew away. Lightning watched him closely the entire time. He didn't like that Jade had flown in the general direction of Scootaloo's house. Lightning took off to his friend's home at full speed. He needed to make sure Jade wasn't going to pay a visit to her.

Scootaloo was just about to walk out the door when Lightning flew right through it at full speed. The resulting crash was painful for both of the young ponies, but fortunately nopony got hurt. "Owww...that was a little hard for a glomp Lightning..." Lightning quickly jumped to his hooves. "Scootaloo, are you alright? Was he here too?" Lightning helped Scootaloo to her hooves. "Was who here?" Rainbow was confused. She had just watched her daughter's coltfriend blast through the door to her home, completely destroying it and tackling her daughter at full speed. It was then that Spitfire walked in. "What the hay was that noise? Oh, hey Lightning. You know you're gonna have to fix the door, right?" "It doesn't matter! Was Jade here?" Everypony stiffened at the mentioning of Jade. "Why would he have been here?" Scootaloo asked cautiously. "He paid me a visit this morning. When he left he flew in the direction of your house." Scootaloo's irritation with her coltfriend immediately turned to concern. "What did he say to you? Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" "He just tried to convince me that you're dishonest and disloyal. He went so far as to try to get me to question if he really hurt you as a filly." Scootaloo fumed. Rainbow and Spitfire could not have been more worried. "I'm gonna see if Twi can get the Princess to intervene. He's going to far." Rainbow said. "Good idea. While you do that I'll stay here to make sure he doesn't go after Aerial." Spitfire said and immediately ran to Aerial's room. "Rainbow, didn't Twilight leave for Canterlot this morning?" Scootaloo asked. Rainbow stomped the floor. "Buck! I forgot about that. Well I guess I have a bit of a flight ahead of me this morning." Spitfire returned to the room with Aerial leaning against her. Aerial had a gash over her right eye and was bleeding from a large wound in her stomach. Two small crimson stains adorned the fur around Spitfire's two hind hooves. "The mule was here! He brought a knife with him. We've gotta get Aerial to Redheart now!" Lightning wasted no time in carefully lifting Aerial off the floor. Spitfire immediately ran to the bathroom and removed a long roll of gauze and began wrapping Aerial's body around the wound. "There, that should keep her from bleeding out on the way." Lightning flew Aerial out the door and began moving as fast as he could to the hospital. Aerial was already unconscious.

How did things go so wrong? Jade had only brought the knife to scare Aerial. He never expected her to attack him. She wasn't as broken as he had thought. He also wasn't expecting the golden coated filly fooler to come in and buck him in the muzzle. It didn't matter. He had to leave Ponyville as fast as he could. He landed on the porch of his cloud home just as Steel was walking out the door. "Hi daddy. Why are you covered in red stuff?" "Come on son, pack your things. We have to leave, now." "But I was just making friends here. I don't want to-" "We're leaving and that's final! Don't you argue with me!" Steel lowered his head in shame. "Sorry daddy. I'll go pack." Steel quickly ran to his room. He was going to miss Ponyville, but if his father said they had to move that meant they had to move. Steel knew it would be for the best.

Scootaloo sat in front of her mother's bed. Tears were streaming down her face. The local authorities had searched all of Ponyville and the surrounding area for Jade and Steel but found no trace of them. This was something that Jade couldn't run from. He would be wanted through all of Equestria. His only hope was to leave Equestria altogether. Scootaloo knew that was what he would do. Run like a bucking coward. Lightning had a comforting wing wrapped around Scootaloo. He couldn't imagine what Scootaloo was going through, but he knew what she needed. Somepony that would help her through this mess. Rainbow had left a little while ago. Scootaloo wasn't paying attention to why. All that mattered to her was the mare that was laying in a hospital bed in front of her. The mare being kept alive by machinery alone. The mare that gave birth to her. After a while Aerial opened her eyes. "Mom!" Scootaloo kept her voice as low as she could, but she certainly wasn't quiet. "Sc-Scootaloo?" "Yeah mom, it's me." Scootaloo sniffled. Spitfire walked over to the bed. She had showered to get Aerial's blood off her. "How are you holding up Aerial?" Spitfire asked. "I hurt...a lot." Aerial winced in pain. "What did the nurse say? And be completely honest." Spitfire lowered her head. "It doesn't look good Aerial. You lost a lot of blood and there's internal damage." "How much longer do I have?" "Most likely a few more minutes. You're lucky you woke when you did. You'll be able to say goodbye." Aerial sighed, and then smiled. "Then let's make them count. Can I be alone with Scootaloo?" Lightning and Spitfire looked at Scootaloo with concern. They both knew she was going to need somepony very soon. Scootaloo nodded and stood next to her mother. Spitfire and Lightning stepped outside. "Scootaloo...you've grown into twice the mare I ever was. I'm proud of you." Scootaloo smiled and wiped away tears. "We'll get him for this mom, I promise we'll-" "Not now Scootaloo. Right now I want to make things right with you." "You already have mom." Scootaloo couldn't hold tears back any longer. Aerial smiled. "Then at least I can go in peace. Promise me after I go you'll take care of Steel for me." "I promise mom." Aerial closed her eyes. "I love you Scootaloo. I always have and always will." "I love you too mom. I love you too." As Scootaloo finished the monitor next to Aerial's bed flatlined. Scootaloo fell over in tears. Lightning and Spitfire went slowly to her side. Scootaloo fell against Lightning. She made no attempt to hold back her sobs. Nurse Redheart walked in and turned off the monitor. "I'm sorry..." There was nothing else she could say.


	12. So Far Away

"Sooo, faaaar awayyyy! And I need you to need you to knooow." Sweetie Belle finished as Aerial's casket was lowered into the ground. Iron Pony hadn't had time to write a memorial for her but Scootaloo desperately wanted to play one. Given the situation there was no way the other members were going to deny her request, and the band already knew it after having covered it multiple times in shows. Scootaloo thought back to the day Aerial died. Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered watching the life slip away from her mother. Soarin' had burst in five minutes later. It tore him apart to find out he arrived too late. He fortunately was able to find much comfort with his wife and daughter. He stepped up to the microphone Sweetie Belle was using. "My sister died having made up for a lot of mistakes she had made with her daughter. She lived a life in fear of the monster that put her where she is now, but in her last few days she overcame that fear. She died as the mare I grew up with. The joyful mare I know and love." He didn't have much else to say. Speeches weren't his thing. Those watching the funeral were taken off guard when Scootaloo stepped up to the microphone. She had to say something. She wished she had prepared a eulogy. "I never got to know my mother until the last few days of her life. But I came to find out that she always tried to be there for me however she could when I was growing up, despite how painful it often was for her. My father was not a good stallion. He hurt her very much, but I refused to see it because of what I myself endured from him. When he kicked me out here in Ponyville, my mother refused to do a thing to get me back to them. As much as it pained her that she was going to lose her daughter, she knew Ponyville would be the best place for me to call home." Scootaloo looked at the casket as it finished it's descent. "Now it looks like she'll find her place in this small town as well." Scootaloo fought back tears as she finished. "I love you mom. Like Sweets said earlier, 'When I'm done I'll be on my way'." The small audience gave a sad chuckle at Scootaloo's reference to the song they had played. Scootaloo gave one last look at the casket before walking to her saddle bags and removing a guitar string. She tossed it into her mother's resting place. "There. Now you'll always have something to remember me by." Scootaloo touched the necklace she was wearing. It had belonged to Aerial. When Scootaloo had first opened the locket she had sobbed. Inside was a picture of her and her mother on the day she was born. Lightning wrapped a comforting wing around Scootaloo. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Scootaloo appreciated the comfort he offered. Lightning had been staying with the Dash family since Aerial's death. Rainbow and Spitfire knew he could comfort Scootaloo like nopony else could so his presence was welcome. Scootaloo didn't understand exactly why she felt so much remorse for somepony she barely knew. Despite having grown up in their home for the first 11 years of her life Scootaloo never really got to know her parents as anything other than the monsters that made her life hell. She had always had some minor form of sympathy for her mother when she watched Jade beat her, but other than that she had always hated her. Now that her birth mother was gone Scootaloo couldn't keep her thoughts straight. Lightning tightened his wing around Scootaloo as he heard her begin to cry. /He certainly picked the right time to give in to his feelings/ Scootaloo thought with a smile as she buried her face into her coltfriend.

When the Dash family and Lightning arrived back home, Lightning turned to leave. "Where you going Lightning?" Spitfire asked. "When you sent me for groceries today I saw my parents at the market. They told me they want me to come back home tonight." Scootaloo sighed. She knew the time would come where he would have to go, she just hoped it wouldn't be so soon. "Well you keep your flank here until dinner is over. We're not sending you home on an empty stomach." Rainbow saw that it pained her daughter to see him leave. "I really should be-" "Nonsense Lightning, your parents will be fine with you staying for dinner." Scootaloo spoke up. She knew he'd stay for her sake. Lightning knew he was defeated. His parents could wait. Right now somepony else needed him. "Dinner sounds wonderful." Lightning smiled as he followed Scootaloo and her parents inside.

Despite the events of the last few days, Scootaloo found herself greatly enjoying herself at dinner. Being surrounded by three ponies she loved helped her to cheer up after losing one. She had resolved to go and find Steel when he was old enough to take care of himself. As much as she hated to admit it, She knew it would be foolish for her to try and seek him out while he was still under Jade's authority. She would never be able to convince the brainwashed colt that Jade was nothing but a power hungry monster. All she could do now was wait and hope that the Royal Guard would find and arrest Jade. Since she was a legal adult and Steel's last living blood relative other than his father, Scootaloo would become Steel's legal guardian upon Jade's apprehension. She would immediately hand part of that responsibility to her parents. She wasn't ready to raise a child and she knew it. More than likely she would have to find somepony else that she could trust to raise him given that he had been raised to hate filly foolers and Scootaloo. That wasn't a hatred that would easily be worked out of him. "Scootaloo? Knock knock? Anypony home?" Scootaloo snapped back to reality when Rainbow addressed her. "What about pretty ponies?" Everypony around Scootaloo laughed. Scootaloo realized what happened and chuckled herself. "Aren't you gonna see your coltfriend off?" Spitfire asked. Lightning was standing next to Scootaloo waiting for her to walk with him out the door. Scootaloo and Lightning stepped outside. "I'm sorry I have to go Scoot. I really don't-" "I understand Lightning. There's no need to apologize." Scootaloo didn't want Lightning to go either, but she didn't blame him for it. Or his parents for that matter. Lightning leaned in to kiss Scootaloo." "I don't think so buddy!" Spitfire's voice was easily heard from inside. Lightning and Scootaloo looked inside to see Spitfire washing dishes with her back turned to the window. "How did you-" "Mom sense." Spitfire replied. "I want this 'mom sense' you have. How come I don't have it?" Rainbow envied Spitfire's power. "Because you're more of a dad Rainbow." Rainbow sighed at Spitfire's response. Scootaloo and Lightning laughed and stepped away from the window. Before Lightning (or Spitfire) had a chance to react she wrapped a hoof around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Lightning hoped Spitfire wouldn't be able to detect him returning the favor. She did. "Young lady, I do not like that course of action! And Lightning, I already warned you!" The young couple pulled away laughing. As Lightning flew away, curiosity got the better of Scootaloo. She tested the wing theory. She swallowed hard when she discovered it was true. "YOU AVERT YOUR EYES LITTLE FILLLY!" Spitfire bolted through the door. Scootaloo yelped in surprise. "I'm sorry, I was curious! I swear it wasn't for dirty purposes!" "Uh huh. Get your flank inside." Scootaloo scurried into the house. "You tested the wing theory didn't you?" Rainbow could tell by the immense blush on Scootaloo's face that she had. Rainbow grinned. "Is it true?" Scootaloo blushed harder as she nodded. Rainbow laughed. "Just as long as you don't give it a test drive." Scootaloo put her head down and sprinted to her room. Her face was hot with embarrassment. When she got in her room she looked at her guitar. Inspiration had struck. She plugged it in and began to play a slow, somber melody. She gradually moved up the fretboard until she was playing something that she felt would accompany a sad recollection of a joyful time. The perfect memorial for her mother.

"I cannot believe Scootaloo just did that." Spitfire said as she shakily made her way back to the kitchen. Rainbow laughed. "She's not a filly anymore Spitfire. Like it or not our daughter is a mare now. She's gonna take interest in that part of a colt now." "I just...never expected her to-" "Be just like you and me at her age?" "Yeah. I always hoped she'd be more reserved than that." Rainbow walked over and put a wing around Spitfire. It was around then that they heard Scootaloo's new melody from her room. "How she makes stuff up like that on a whim I will never know." Rainbow said as she listened intently. "It's so...sad." Spitfire leaned against Rainbow. "Her birth mother just died three days ago. If she was playing something upbeat and happy I'd be surprised." "Fair enough." Rainbow and Spitfire simply leaned against each other. Nothing ever brought them more joy than listening to Scootaloo do what she loved. As odd as it was they had even enjoyed watching her play at Aerial's funeral. Neither of them spoke. Words would have ruined the moment.

After Scootaloo finished Rainbow and Spitfire parted with a kiss. As they went back to what they were doing before their daughter's song, they still didn't speak. They had no need to. Spitfire finished the dishes and went to bed. Rainbow followed her wife. As they climbed into bed, neither of them had any of their usual sexual cravings. They were content to just curl up together. It wasn't long before they drifted off to sleep.

As Scootaloo finished playing and set her guitar down she thought about the last few days with her birth mother. As much as it pained her to see Aerial's passing, she was happy that she had at least been able to have some time with her before her death. She couldn't imagine having finished her life without ever having gotten to know the mare that gave birth to her. As Scootaloo lay in her bed joyful thoughts of Aerial entered her head. She even thought she caught a memory of Aerial playing with her as a foal. Scootaloo smiled as she drifted off to sleep. She no longer felt pain from her birth mother's death. That night Scootaloo dreamed of all the ponies she loved that were still with her in the world. She was going to make the most of every second she had with them.


	13. Everything I Dreamed

A sad melody came from Sweetie Belle's piano as she began the final song of Iron Pony's set. The watching crowd immediately recognized it and began to scream it's approval. Everypony knew the song, it was the band's most popular song. With a representative from 0n3P0ny records in attendance the band knew they had to perform a perfect set. Nemo offered a perfect close to any show so it was natural that they would play it last. Thus far the show had gone flawlessly. None of the members had made a single mistake. As the small orchestra the band had recruited from the school began to play about halfway through the song the crowd lost it. It was the first show where socks had been thrown on stage. Scootaloo laughed and kicked the articles of clothing out of her way. She didn't understand the appeal anyway. If ponies walked around naked all day, it didn't make sense to her that putting odd wool garments on one's hooves was sexually appealing. It didn't matter. As long as she never caught Lightning wearing them she wouldn't care. "Once and for all, and all for once, Nemo my name forevermore" Sweetie Belle finished beautifully as the rest of the band continued to play. When the music stopped the approval was evident through everypony in the audience. Despite not even having a record label, Iron Pony had begun to attract crowds with an excess of 800 ponies to almost every show they played. As the band stepped off the stage Lightning took their instruments and set them in their respective stands. He set Scootaloo's guitar right into it's hardcase. Everypony knew he took extra measures to be careful with his marefriend's gear. He always had, even before they had started dating. While Lightning and Applebloom were cleaning up the stage, the rest of the band went and mingled with whoever stayed behind after the show. Spitfire and Rainbow found Scootaloo and hugged her. "Great show Scoot! Your ma was rocking out like I've never seen." Spitifire said with a laugh. Scootaloo noticed that Rainbow looked fairly dizzy. And she had a hoof gently rubbing her neck. "She overdid the headbanging didn't she?" "Depends on who you ask." Spitfire gestured toward Pinkie Pie. Just because the music stopped didn't mean she was going to. She was still bouncing around headbanging and screaming as if the music was still playing. Scootaloo laughed. The party pony hadn't aged a day in the last seven years, physically or mentally. She was still the same wild and wacky Pinkie Pie everypony knew and loved. Before Scootaloo could open her mouth to speak again Sweetie Belle tackled her. "SCOOTALOO! 0N3P0NY WANTS US TO GO TO THEIR STUDIO IN MANEHATTEN! THEY WANT TO PRODUCE AN ALBUM!" Scootaloo, though still a little out of it from the surprisingly powerful assault by her friend immediately jumped to her hooves. "Are you serious?!" "YEEEEESSSSS!" "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" "After we graduate. They said we should finish school first. Apparently when we start our careers it will be a while before we can come back here. The guy seemed surprisingly nice. I wasn't expecting a guy from a record company to care at all about our personal lives." Scootaloo took a minute to process what Sweetie Belle said. "How long is 'a while'?" Scootaloo was concerned now. "Apparently about a year. One of their other bands is going on tour right after we graduate and we'll be going with them. What's wrong? Isn't this what we've been working for?" Scootaloo didn't hear her. "Lightning..."

It had been three months since Aerial died. Ever since the day of her funeral Scootaloo had vowed that she wasn't going to miss a moment with anypony she loved. Now she was faced with a difficult choice. If she followed her dreams, she was likely going to miss out on an entire year with the stallion she loved more than anything on the planet. If she stayed behind it was likely that she would never achieve what she had been working towards for the last seven years. Scootaloo bolted backstage and wrapped her forelegs around Lightning. "Woah Scoot, it's nice to see you too." He said with a laugh. Scootaloo pulled away with a sad look in her eye. "What's wrong?" "We were just offered a record label..." Lightning's face lit up. This is what his marefriend had been working towards for the entire time he had known her. He couldn't be happier for her. So why wasn't she happy? "That's amazing! Why do you look so down?" "We'd be going on tour right away after we graduate." Again, Lightning's face lit up. And confusion set in again. "So why are you so down? This is everything you've dreamed of the entire time I've known you." Scootaloo looked up at Lightning. Her eyes shone with tears. "Because if I accept their offer it means I won't see you for a year. Likely longer because you'll be starting your racing career after you graduate. What if this is it for us?" Lightning hadn't thought about it that way. The prospect of losing Scootaloo to their respective careers concerned him, but he wasn't afraid. He sat next to her and put a wing around her. "Scootaloo, no career, no distance and no amount of time can keep us apart. If we managed to work through Jade's tampering in the early days of our relationship we can handle a little time apart." Scootaloo smiled. She hadn't thought about Jade or Steel since Aerial's funeral. They had fallen completely off the radar. Scootaloo had decided she would hope Jade would be found and leave it at that. It was odd that hearing his name comforted her, but then again it was Lightning who had said it. Scootaloo burrowed into Lightning like she always did when he had a wing around her. "I love you Lightning." He froze. He had felt incredibly strongly about Scootaloo for years, but he had never really been willing to use the word 'love'. Maybe it was time to give it a try. Scootaloo was different from anypony he had ever met. Every time he saw her he got butterflies in his stomach. Maybe...maybe it was love. "I love you too Scootaloo. I love you too." Scootaloo burrowed deeper into him. She had been terrified after she said those words. She had no intention of letting that slip for quite a while, but for a moment she didn't control her speech. Something within her just forced her to say it. She had never been happier with a word choice in her life. "If y'all are done with yer lover moment Ah could really use some help over here." Applebloom was not pleased that Lightning had stopped working to indulge in Scootaloo, but from what she heard of their conversation she had decided to wait until it was over to break it up. She had always respected Scootaloo's relationship with Lightning, but nothing irritated her more than when it stopped Lightning from working. When the two lovers pulled away they both helped finish tearing down and packing up the equipment on stage. The two young lovers had a spring in their step as they packed up. Their relationship had just taken a turn towards perfect. Although they knew they'd face some trials in the near future, they weren't afraid. They were ready and willing to face whatever life threw their way.

By the time Lightning and Scootaloo arrived back at the Dash home Rainbow and Spitfire were already in bed. They could tell because of the noise the adults were making. "Don't they ever get tired of each other?" Lightning asked. "Believe me, they mix things up. I've walked in plenty of times to check on them because one of them hurt herself." "How do they-" "Don't finish that question." Lightning decided that he really didn't need to know anymore. "Wanna find a cloud?" The two ponies heard a particularly loud moan from inside. "Please."

Spitfire and Rainbow Dash watched from the window as Lightning and Scootaloo flew away. The plan had worked perfectly so far. Make loud noises from the bedroom, Scootaloo and Lightning immediately assume they're having sex and fly off to a small cloud where it would be easy to sneak up on them. "Ready Rainbow?" "Ready." Rainbow replied while hefting a string of firecrackers.

Scootaloo and Lightning landed on a nearby cloud. The noises from the house had faded into silence. /Either they're done or we're out of reach of the noise. I'll take either one./ Scootaloo pressed her lips to Lightning's. Lightning returned the favor. There was more passion behind them this time then usual. Scootaloo pulled away and burrowed happily into her coltfriend. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment. Except for the string of exploding firecrackers that had been slipped between them.

Scootaloo was livid when she arrived back at her house. Normally she would appreciate a prank like that, even if it had been performed on her. But ruining that?! Everything was perfect! Scootaloo stormed to her room. Tank nervously crept back into his shell. "Too much?" Spitfire asked Rainbow. Rainbow held her head high. "Not enough. If I let them go on there would've been tongue wrestling. I don't ever want to see that." Spitfire still felt guilty. It had been a pretty cute moment between them. "I think I'm going to apologize to Scootaloo..." "I thought Lightning was gonna piss himself! That was ingenious!" "I think we hurt her feelings..." "Oh Spitty, we gotta do that again some-Spitfire?" Spitfire slowly knocked on Scootaloo's door and pushed it open. "Scoot?" "Not right now mom." "Scoot, I want to apologize. Rainbow and I shouldn't have done that." "But it was hilarious!" Rainbow called from down the hall. Spitfire facehoofed. "Everything was so...perfect. Then you bucked it up with a string of firecrackers. Although it was kinda funny you should've picked a better time." Spitfire couldn't help but snicker a little. She stopped after receiving a glare from her daughter. "I know Scoot." "So it won't happen again?" Scootaloo asked. "Oh it'll happen again, I just won't ruin a perfect moment for you. Just really good ones." Scootaloo rolled her eyes. Her parents sure did love pranks. Scootaloo smiled. "I guess that's as good as I can hope for. Love you mom. Goodnight." "Night Scoot." Spitfire smiled softly as she closed the door. /I'll have my revenge/ Scootaloo thought as an evil smile twisted across her face.


	14. It's Not Over

Jade stepped inside the small, abandoned house he and Steel had been living in for the last few months. It was located in the outskirts of Manehatten. He knew it would be next to impossible for him to put his life back together now. He had met a pony skilled at making wanted ponies disappear. Unfortunately for Jade that service had a price. It wasn't a cheap one either. However he did know a way to get that money. It would be a desperate measure, but it had to be done. He had to finish what he started with Aerial's death. If he finished off the rest of Scootaloo's adoptive family he could easily remove the the bits they kept in the lockbox at their home. He knew it would be faster to go after their unicorn friend, Twilight, but she was far too powerful for him to sneak up on. And she had that bucking farmer stallion of hers keeping a watch of anything valuable she kept in the library while she was teaching in Canterlot. Who knew being a magic professor paid so well? Apparently when you have a close friendship with Princess Celestia you received some advantages. And what did he get? What was provided for the struggling average Joe pegasus trying to raise a young colt without help from a wife? Nothing. So he had done some unsavory deeds in his time, those could be forgiven. Oh well, it didn't matter. Jade knew what he had to do.

As Jade planned his theft he decided to try to avoid killing anypony if he could. He'd bring a weapon just in case, but if he could avoid a fight and just rob them blind he would be far less likely to be caught. Then he could create new lives for himself and Steel. That's all he wanted. To put this mess behind him. "Steel?" "Yes Daddy?" "I have some work left to do in Ponyville tomorrow. You want to come with me?" "YAY! get to take a trip with daddy!" Jade chuckled and ruffled his mane. "Yes you do son. Yes you do. But we have to leave really early tomorrow to do it so go get some sleep." "Okay Daddy, I love you!" "I love you too son." Steel raced to his 'bedroom'. Soon Jade would be taking Steel to live in Cloudsdale to live under a new identity.

Scootaloo and Lightning rolled over laughing. It was Spitfire's birthday that day and they decided it was as good a time as any to get payback. It was a shame to see the cake Pinkie had made for the occasion explode, but it was worth it. At Scootaloo's request Pinkie had hid a string of firecrackers just like the ones Spitfire and Rainbow used to scare Scootaloo and Lightning into the cake. She had managed to plant the explosives after the cake was baked and covered it with frosting to hide the evidence. As soon as the reigniting candles were lit it was only a matter of time before the cake exploded, leaving Rainbow and Spitfire covered in frosting and fluffy cake. Rainbow licked her lips. "Still tastes pretty good." She dove into the remains of the cake. Spitfire joined her, but not before leaving Scootaloo with a response to her prank. "It is on little filly. It is on." It wasn't long before Scootaloo and Lightning joined in licking up the remains of the cake. Lightning stole a quick kiss from Scootaloo and quickly received Spitfire's hoof on the top of his head. Everypony laughed. Pinkie Pie was of course throwing Spitfire a party at Sugarcube Corner for her that night, but given the four of them liked to have a private party on each of their birthdays before they expended their energy with Pinkie Pie and the rest of their friends. They liked the family moments they were able to share. With the amount of time Lightning spent at their house he was considered family just as much as Scootaloo. The four ponies eventually gathered around the kitchen sink to clean themselves off. As they dove off the front porch and headed for Sugarcube Corner, they really felt like family to each other.

Pinkie's party had left everypony involved exhausted by some means. Rainbow and Spitfire had eaten far too much cake for their own good, and Lightning's hooves were sore from the amount of dancing he did with Scootaloo. He was an airborne athlete, not a dancer, and it showed. Scootaloo's hooves were sore from the vast number of times her less than graceful coltfriend stepped on them, and her neck was a little sore from headbanging. She had somehow managed a 15 minute guitar mindrape for her mother. She wasn't alone on stage. She was backed by none other than the famous DJ-PON3. The mixed sounds of bass-laden techno beats and screaming guitar riffs sounded amazing together. Spitfire couldn't have been more pleased with her daughter's birthday gift. As the adults stepped into the house they were too tired even to object to Scootaloo kissing Lightning goodbye. Spitfire's mom sense didn't even tingle as she dragged herself through the door of their home. Rainbow and Scootaloo slowly followed suit. It wasn't long before everypony in the house was asleep.

The next morning, nopony wanted to get out of bed, but everypony had to. Scootaloo had to get up for school and Rainbow and Spitfire had a snowstorm to prepare. As the family groggily went about their buisiness Lightning walked in the door. "I think Pinkie put something in that punch...my head is killing me." He groaned. "Not to mention the sun feels a little harder on the eyes this morning." "Don't talk so loud Lightning." Rainbow held a hoof to her skull." "Rainbow, for somepony so experienced at being active late into the night you really don't handle Pinkie's parties too well do you?" Scootaloo was eager to tease her ma. "I think she probably gave herself a concussion from headbanging so much to your bit with DJ-PON3." Spitfire said. "I think I did the same..." "Then what did I do to deserve this?" Lightning asked. "Not sure, but you definitely didn't learn to dance. We're gonna have to work on that." Scootaloo wanted to make sure he knew her hooves still weren't feeling pleasant. "Sorry Scoot. Never had a marefriend interested in dancing before." "I know. All any of your other marefriends cared about was testing the wing theory." "Oh and you're much different?" Spitfire asked condescendingly. Scootaloo blushed. "What's going on?" Lightning asked. "I may have...umm...taken a peek when you were flying away...once...out of...curiosity..." Lightning gave a devious grin. "Like what you see?" Scootaloo's face flared red and both Rainbow and Spitfire descended on Lightning, now fully awake. "Remember what we told you kid." Spitfire said coldly. "Just because we like you doesn't mean we won't castrate you if you try something." Rainbow added. Lightning swallowed. "I meant nothing by it. Just a joke, I swear. I was teasing her like you two always do." The two mares glared at him. "It's not my fault she's adorable when she blushes!" They closed in on him. "Try anything Lightning...And we WILL make the soup." Lightning swallowed. Scootaloo was utterly confused. "Soup? Somepony is gonna have to explain this to me." "I don't wanna talk about it." There was nothing more that Lightning could say. Rainbow gave a demonic smile. "Then you DEFINITELY don't want to experience it." "Could you please stop scaring my coltfriend? And would somepony tell me what the deal is with the soup?" Lightning scurried toward the door. "Have a good day at school Lightning! And keep it between YOUR hind legs!" Spitfire called. "I don't know Spitty, that soup is pretty good..." Rainbow licked her lips. Lightning dove off the porch. Scootaloo turned to face her parents. "You're going to explain what you just did when I get home today." "Sure thing Scoot. Have a good one." Rainbow hugged Scootaloo. Scootaloo then hugged Spitfire and dove off after her coltfriend. Spitfire twitched. "She tested the wing theory again didn't she?" Rainbow asked. "Fortunately this time it was an accidental glimpse." "I want your power." I'll teach you sometime. Right now we have to go to work." The two mares kissed and walked outside. Spitfire had begun locking the door since Jade's break in. If having more security could save the lives of loved ones she was going to get paranoid. Especially when she had a daughter to be concerned for. The two mares flew off in the direction of the Everfree forest. The snowstorm was being made there to avoid it striking Ponyville early.

When Scootaloo and Lightning were halfway to school Scootaloo realized she had left her saddlebags at home. She cursed quietly to herself. "Hey Lightning, I left my saddlebags at home. I'll meet you at school." "You want me to come with you?" "I'll be fine. Love you Lightning." "Love you too Scoot." Scootaloo kissed Lightning and flew back home. She was surprised to see that the door was unlocked. /I guess mom and ma didn't leave yet/ she thought to herself. She pushed open the door. When she stepped inside she wished Lightning had come with her. In the center of the room was Jade. In the crook of his hoof was a knife. The same one that killed her mother. "I was really hoping I wouldn't have to make any more of a mess of things. Well Scootaloo, you always had a way of ruining things for me." As Jade finished his sentence he lunged at Scootaloo.


	15. The Fears of Yesterday

Scootaloo dove away from Jade's attack, although just a half second too late. Half of her right ear landed on the floor of the home. Jade laughed as Scootaloo screamed. Blood flowed from the wound. Scootaloo looked up at him. After a very short time in thought, she came to one conclusion. He was not going to fly away from that house. Scootaloo flapped her wings. It would be easier to fight him from the air. She swooped down and caught his knife in her hoof. As much as it hurt to have a knife sunk halfway into any part of her, at least he was disarmed. Scootaloo was able to pull the knife out and toss it out a window. "Now it's a fair fight. Something you're not entirely used to you pathetic mule." Jade swallowed. This could end badly for him. He took to the air. It was his only chance to win this one. Scootaloo tackled him back to the ground. He rolled on top of her and landed two powerful hits to her muzzle. Unwittingly, this gave Scootaloo a weapon. As he raised his hoof for a third strike blood and two teeth sprayed across his face. Scootaloo pushed him off of her. As he stumbled back she gave him a solid buck-planting one hoof into each of his wings. Judging by his scream and the new angle his wings rested at, he would not be flying anytime soon. Scootaloo dove after him and pulled him with her through the wall. She looked at him while they hovered high above the ground. "You made my childhood a living hell, nearly drove me to suicide, and killed my mother! What can you say for that?!" Jade smiled. "I guess I could make a stallion out of you after all." Scootaloo decided right then that simply dropping him wasn't enough. She turned and dove. When she couldn't pick up any more speed she pushed him towards the ground. After the dust settled she didn't need a close up to know that Jade was dead.

"Spitfire, what's wrong?" Rainbow was getting irritated at how distracted her wife was. Snowstorms were difficult enough to make without having a worker who couldn't keep up. "I just...mom sense. Something's happening." As much as Rainbow wanted to reprimand her wife as she would any other employee, this time she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was happening either. "BLITZ!" "Yes Rainbow Dash?" "You're in charge for the rest of the day. Spitfire and I need to check something out." Blitz chuckled. "Sure thing, but normally my wife and I wait until after work to-" He was cut off by Rainbow's hoof being pressed firmly against his throat. "This involves our daughter. Any more questions?" Blitz gulped. He knew not to agitate Rainbow when she was pissed. He nodded. "EVERYPONY! SPITFIRE AND RAINBOW ARE HEADING OUT! RAINBOW DASH LEFT ME IN CHARGE! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE THIS STORM DONE BY NOON! All the pegasi nodded in agreement. They didn't question changes in leadership when Rainbow was present. When Blitz turned to see the two mares off, they were already gone.

Spitfire tested the door. "Rainbow, it's open." They cautiously stepped inside. They stared in horror at the mess of blood and broken furniture in their home. Rainbow noticed something else as well. A piece of an ear. A piece of Scootaloo's ear. She choked back tears. "Spitfire..." When Spitfire saw what Rainbow was pointing at her eyes welled with tears. They were distracted by a loud noise from outside. When they looked out the window relief flooded over them when they saw Scootaloo flying slowly up to the house. Before Scootaloo could react she was yanked through the window and pulled into a loving embrace. Not knowing who she had just been hug raped by, she planted a hoof square in Rainbow's muzzle. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR SCOOT!" Upon hearing Rainbow's voice, Scootaloo sighed. "Sorry ma. I...Jade...he's dead." Spitfire and Rainbow looked at their daughter. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Spitfire asked. "Jade's dead. I killed him." Scootaloo began to cry. "I killed him, I killed Jade." Spitfire pulled her close. Rainbow looked out the window and saw the crater left when Jade hit the ground. "Wow, you really did a number on the ground." Scootaloo allowed herself a small chuckle at Rainbow's comment. "Come on, let's go see if Nurse Redheart can get that ear fixed." Spitfire found it increasingly difficult to look at her daughter when she was missing half an ear. "I'll go to the guard outfit the Princess sent here. They'll want this taken care of as soon as possible." Rainbow added. With that the three mares flew off towards Ponyville, unaware of the small grey colt below them.

Steel walked over to his father. He knew something was wrong. Ponies weren't supposed to bend like that. And their blood and bones were supposed to stay inside them. "Daddy?" Steel gave Jade a tentative push. "Daddy wake up. Come on Daddy, wake up." Steel began to cry and push his father harder. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP DADDY WAKE UP!" Steel eventually realized his father wasn't going to wake up. He didn't understand death yet, but he knew in the back of his mind that he wasn't going to talk to his father again. He curled up next to Jade's body and wept.

At the hospital, Scootaloo attempted to twitch her ear. It had been reattached, but the cast that had been put over it did not allow for it to move. Her hoof was wrapped in bandages as well, although it didn't hurt like her ear did. The Royal Guard had already spoken to her and found Jade's body. Steel was at the hospital in a room down the hall from Scootaloo. Nurse Redheart wanted to examine him and make sure he was alright before she released him into the care of the Dash family. Spitfire and Rainbow were signing the papers giving them the right to maternity. Scootaloo would have to sign them too given that she was technically Steel's legal guardian. And in about six months she would be too far away to take care of him. Scootaloo sighed. That meant she had six months to develop a good relationship with him. That was if her parents were willing to keep him. He was certainly going to be difficult. He wasn't taking things well. He had just lost his father and was now hearing that Jade was a monster. He did not accept what he was being told, primarily because the ponies who were telling him all of it were ponies Jade had warned him not to trust. Rainbow was already considering talking to Twilight and Big McIntosh about possibly taking him in. She knew it would be a lot to ask of the couple, but she hoped they'd say yes in the event that Steel became too much for them. Scootaloo wasn't about to let her parents give up on Steel easily, but she knew it was a possibility that he wouldn't be living with them long. However, Rainbow and Spitfire had promised they would not send him to anypony that would be leaving Ponyville anytime soon, and it would definitely be one of their close friends. That way Scootaloo could visit Steel whenever she wanted. Scootaloo would be fine with this as long as they attempted to raise him. An agreement was made.

Steel had struggled the entire flight home. Everything was moving too fast for him. /First they tell me I can't see Daddy again and now I'm going to live with evil ponies? What is happening?/ Scootaloo had all she could do to hang onto him. Spitfire flew just under her so she could catch him if he got loose and Rainbow was ready to dive after him if he struggled free of both of them. They finally got to their home after a significantly longer flight than usual. Scootaloo was in a daze. She had lost a fair amount of blood from her ear and the the struggle to hold Steel had worn her out. Steel was too worn out to struggle as Spitfire put him to bed across the hall from Scootaloo. It was then that Lightning's voice was heard throughout the house. "What the HAY happened here?! Is everypony alright?!" Spitfire looked calmly at Lightning. "Everything's fine, just calm down. There's a sleeping colt just down the hall." "Sleeping colt? It's only 3:30...wait, colt? You don't mean-" "Yes, she means Steel." Scootaloo leaned against her coltfriend. "Jade's dead." Lightning looked over Scootaloo. Her right ear and left hoof were both wrapped in bandages. "What happened to you? You look like you just fought a Manticore!" Scootaloo lowered her head. Then it hit Lightning. "You killed Jade didn't you?" Scootaloo began to cry softly as she sat on her haunches. Lightning wrapped a wing around her. "I could have let him live. I was just so angry...I didn't have to kill him but-" "Stop Scootaloo, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." The fact that Scootaloo felt even the slightest pang of guilt over what she had done astounded Lightning. He couldn't find any reason for her to feel guilty over killing him. After making her life as horrible as it could be, and killing her mother, she felt guilt for taking his life. "I feel dizzy...I'm sorry Lightning, but I need to get some rest." Lightning was alright with it. He wanted to talk to her parents as it was. He wasn't going to get a good explanation from Scootaloo right then. He gave her a quick nuzzle and watched as she headed to her room. "Spitfire, what hap-" "She was defending herself. Jade had broken in for reasons nopony will ever know. According to Scoot he said he hoped things wouldn't have had to get messy, so he wasn't here to hurt anypony." Spitfire looked in the direction of her daughter's room. "She values life more than anypony I've ever met. The fact that she took a life, even that of a monster like Jade, is going to tear her apart as long as she lives." Lightning understood. He knew Scootaloo well enough to know that just because she was a tough pony who had no qualms about throwing a punch didn't mean she would ever want to kill somepony. As long as he knew her he had never heard her verbally express a desire to kill Jade unless she was talking tough. "I think I need a drink...And I don't even drink..." Rainbow groaned as she stepped into the living room. Spitfire leaned against Rainbow. "Looks like I'll be cooking for four now." Spitfire said. "For now at least. I don't know how this kid is going to take to living with us. Scootaloo was easy because she wanted a family, but Steel? He had one, miserable as it was, and it was taken away from him. The deaths of both of his parents revolve around our family. He's not going to enjoy this." Spitfire sighed. "We have to give it a try. For Scoot's sake and for his." Lightning looked at the mares in front of him in awe. They were about to take on what would likely be the most difficult responsibility they would ever have. And they were willing to do it without looking back. "He couldn't have asked for better parents than you guys." Lightning tried to comfort them. Spitfire sighed again. "I just hope he sees it that way."


	16. New Burdens

Steel had woken up at around ten that night. And immediately he attempted to get out of the house. It was fortunate that Spitfire had entered the room with food when she did. As she opened the door Steel was in the process of unlocking the window and pushing it open. He wasn't strong enough to break through cloud walls yet so if he was going to escape it was either the window or the front porch. As he was about to jump out the now open window to go find his father Spitfire grabbed his tail in her teeth and yanked him back in. "What are you doing?! You would have died if you did that!" Spitfire was now incredibly worried. There was no way a colt that young would have had that intention. "Daddy says you're bad ponies. I won't live with bad ponies!" Spitfire sighed. She liked Steel better when he was too tired to fight. She couldn't tell him the truth about Jade, it would just make Steel hate them more. "Steel, I know this situation isn't ideal, but we're taking care of you now. Your sister wants to have a relationship with you and-" "Spitfire, how about you let me handle this?" Lightning stepped in the room. "I know you're a far more experienced parent than I am, but he's not going to understand this if you explain it to him." As miffed as Spitfire was, she knew Lightning was right. And he always did have a way of being a role model for foals. "I'll keep some dinner warm for you." "It sounds like you have a window to remove first." "Rainbow can deal with that." Spitfire gestured towards Steel and walked out of the room. It wasn't long before Rainbow was removing the window and filling the hole with clouds. Lightning sat down next to Steel. The young colt was curled up in the corner of the room. Tears were streaming down his face. "Hey bud. What's wrong?" Lightning knew what was wrong of course, but he had to start somewhere. "I want my daddy back. I don't want to live with the bad ponies, I want my daddy." Lightning smiled softly. "They aren't bad ponies Steel. Your dad just didn't like their choice to get married." "He told me it makes them bad ponies." "Just because he said it doesn't make him right." He knew those weren't the wisest words he could have used, but it was better than saying that Jade was a bigot. Steel looked up. "But Daddy's always right." Lightning put a comforting wing around him. "Nopony's always right. Look, Spitfire made you food. That was nice of her wasn't it?" Steel smiled, but it faded quickly. "They took Mommy and Daddy away from me." Lightning wasn't sure how to respond to that. He knew that the Dash family had done nothing wrong, but to a six year old foal it sure would look like they did. A week after his mother went to live with them she had been killed, and his father died earlier that day after going into their home. "I know it looks like that, but they really are nice mares. I know it's hard to understand now, but you can trust them." Steel was hesitant. He didn't know anything about anypony here, but the stallion in front of him seemed sincere. "I still want my daddy." Lightning sighed. He knew he wasn't going to get much more out of the colt for now. He pushed the plate to Steel. "Eat up bud, it's been a long day for you. If you want to talk, I'll be here for a week, so you can come get me anytime you like." Steel nodded as he took a tentative bite of the food in front of him. It wasn't long before he gave into his hunger and assaulted the plate of food. Lightning chuckled and left the room. It was then that he realized just how hungry he was. While Steel was asleep Lightning had asked his parents if he could stay with the Dash family for a while. After hearing the story they reluctantly agreed to let him stay for a week. He saw a plate of hot cheesy potatoes waiting for him. Simple, but oh so beautiful on the tastebuds. "Well, looks like the guest room is taken. You can stay in Scoot's room while you're here." Lightning almost spewed a mouthful of cheesy potatoes at that statement from Spitfire. Not from fear, but out of complete surprise that she would be alright with that. "Are-are you sure?" Lightning asked. "I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable." "Rainbow and I will be perfectly comfortable, just so long as you sleep on the floor." Her face turned hard. "But so help me kid, if you even CONSIDER sharing a bed with Scootaloo, I will know. Remember the soup." Lightning swallowed. "Y-yes mom." "Good. Now enjoy the rest of your dinner." Lightning wolfed down his food and headed to Scootaloo's room.

Lightning checked on Steel one more time before going to Scootaloo's room. Steel was asleep on the floor, his face covered in cheesy potato refuse. He seemed to be using the plate as a pillow of sorts. Spitfire pushed by Lightning while he was trying to get his suppressed laughter under control. She cleaned him up and laid him down in bed. A warm smile spread across her face as she pulled a blanket over him. When she turned around Lightning had already left.

Lightning noticed the door to Scootaloo's room was still open. He also noticed that she had apparently passed out in an awkward position on the floor. Her hind hooves were still planted on the floor, while her forelegs were almost touching them. Her chin also rested on the floor, and thus her hindquarters were pointed high in the air. Lightning averted his eyes from the sight of his marefriend's rear. Spitfire poked her head in the door. "Good choice." "How do you do that?" "If you ever become a mom someday you'll find out." "I kinda have the wrong set of tools for that." "I could change that for you." Lightning swallowed. There was nothing else for him to say. Spitfire walked away. Lightning turned back around and lifted Scootaloo onto his back. He set her down on her bed and pulled the blanket over her. It wasn't until he curled up on the floor next to her that he realized how tired he himself was. It wasn't long before Lightning fell into a deep sleep.

Rainbow was still awake when Spitfire finally crawled into bed. "Long day?" Rainbow jokingly asked. "I think we both know the answer to that." Spitfire chuckled. "Amazing how we can still smile at the moment." Rainbow cuddled up to her wife. "I guess family will do that to you." Spitfire kissed her wife. "Uggh. I need sleep." "Aww, I was hoping to get 'burned' tonight." "Rainbow, if I had the energy to hit you right now you would have regretted saying that." "More than likely. I still would have said it." Spitfire chuckled at Rainbow's comment. "I know you would have." Spitfire turned out the light on the nightstand next to her and quickly fell asleep in her wife's embrace.

Scootaloo was incredibly confused when she woke. It was four in the morning according to her clock. And for the life of her she couldn't remember putting on her blanket or getting into her bed. In fact, she didn't remember anything after she opened her bedroom door. She looked around the room and saw the answer to her questions. Lightning was curled up next to her bed, sound asleep. Scootaloo removed the blanket from her bed and crawled to the floor next to him. He had been shivering in his sleep, and she wouldn't mind his company for the rest of the night. She draped the blanket over her and her coltfriend and quickly fell asleep.


	17. Family Ties

Lightning slowly awoke to the comforting warmth of his marefriend. She smiled at him when his eyes finally opened. "Morning sleepyhead." Lightning smiled. "Morning Scootaloo." Scootaloo pressed her lips against his. Lightning closed his eyes, but then immediately they shot back open.

Spitfire heard Lightning's scream from the kitchen. She immediately proceeded to fall over laughing. "Lightning, I can't believe you actually slept on the floor!" Tears were streaming down her face as Lightning burst into the kitchen babbling out apologies. Scootaloo looked incredibly confused. "Is my mane really that bad when I wake up? All I said was good morning and you shrieked like a filly watching a horror movie and bolted out of the room." "S-Spitfire told me if we slept together, she'd...she'd...soup." Lightning shuddered. "WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH THE BUCKING SOUP!?" Scootaloo was losing it. Spitfire laughed even harder. "The soup is what we promised to turn your coltfriend's genitalia into if he steps out of line with you." Rainbow had to answer for Spitfire. "Now, given that he actually slept on the floor last night instead of sharing the bed with you goes to show that we really can trust him to keep in line. Which is sad in a way, that soup is delicious." Lightning shuddered. Scootaloo facehoofed. "Lightning, you didn't have to sleep on the floor last night. I trust you with my daughter. Hay, if I didn't trust you I wouldn't have let you stay in her room at all. I could have easily had you stay in Steel's room." Lightning was dumbfounded. "You mean I've been terrified of you the last three months and you were just messing with my head?" Rainbow pretended to ponder his question. "Pretty much, yeah." "And I had nothing to be afraid of?" "I wouldn't go that far. But as long as you keep your tool between your legs and not hers you're safe." "You couldn't have mentioned this sooner?" "Of course not! It was too fun watching you squirm every time you were about to have a special moment with Scootaloo!" Lightning wasn't sure how to react. He unwittingly opted to stare at the wall completely lost in thought for about five minutes. He knew his marefriend's parents were unique. He didn't realize that they were completely psychotic. Then again, they did scare him by threatening to cook his genitals into soup...Okay so he knew they were totally insane. What had he gotten himself into? And how the hay did Spitfire know he slept on the floor? "Uhh, Lightning? You there?" Scootaloo waved her hoof in front of his face. He snapped out of it and realized he really shouldn't have been surprised by any of it. "Sorry Scoot. Didn't mean to scare you when I woke up." Scootaloo laughed and leaned against him. "It's fine. My parents get to colts like that." Lightning nuzzled her. Spitfire put a pile of steamed carrots on a plate and passed them to Lightning. "Bring these to Steel. And try to convince him to come out here when he's done eating." Lightning nodded and took the food to Steel's room. "You up bud? Spitfire made you breakfast." As soon as Lightning finished his sentence (it was difficult with a plate in his mouth), Steel kicked open the door, grabbed the plate from Lightning and chowed down. Lightning laughed. "Hey Mom! Looks like Steel is a fan of your cooking!" It wasn't long before Steel had burned through breakfast and had retreated back to the safety and comfort of his room. Lightning pushed the door open. "Go away." Steel had retreated to the corner of his room. His back was facing Lightning. "Come on bud, don't lock yourself in here all day. Come out and enjoy your new family!" Steel turned around to face Lightning. The young colt's eyes were red and puffy from crying, but it was obvious he had been trying hard to fight back the tears. "I don't want a new family. I want my mommy and daddy. When will I see them again?" Lightning sighed. How was he supposed to tell a six year old colt that his parents are dead? "You're parents aren't here anymore Steel." Steel looked up at Lightning. "Then where are they? Daddy just got hurt, right? He'll come back here soon, right?" Lightning sighed. He had no idea how to answer the foal. He had to think of something. "No. He can't come back for you." Before Lightning could elaborate Steel began to sob. "I want my family back! I want my mommy and my daddy! I want them back!" Lightning wrapped a wing around Steel. The sobbing colt gladly accepted the comforting gesture and leaned into Lightning. It wasn't long before he stopped crying and pulled away. "No, I can't cry. Daddy says ponies aren't supposed to cry. He said I should never be sad." Lightning stared with wide eyes at the colt in front of him. /What kind of father convinces his foal that it's wrong to feel sadness?/ "I don't know much about your dad, but I can tell you right now that's wrong. Lot's of things happen in our lives that make us feel sad. It's not only okay to feel sad when bad things happen, it's a good thing." Steel looked up at Lightning. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. The strange stallion in front of him seemed so sincere. So trustworthy. For reasons he couldn't understand he felt like he could trust Lightning. Tears welled in Steel's eyes and he broke down again. This time he just let the tears flow. Lightning again wrapped a wing around him. Scootaloo walked in and sat down next to them. When Steel saw her he immediately bolted away and cowered in the corner of the room. "Stay away! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me like you hurt Daddy!" Scootaloo lowered her head. She had hoped Steel didn't see that it was her who killed Jade. "I don't want to hurt you Steel. You remember when I helped you, right? When you couldn't get home?" "You hurt Daddy! Go away, don't hurt me too!" Scootaloo was about to speak again when Lightning rested a hoof on her shoulder. As much as it pained Scootaloo to leave then, she understood. Steel wasn't going to be quick to warm up to her after watching her kill their father. There was no way he'd understand that she didn't do anything wrong. No way he'd understand how much it tore at her that she had taken a life. She kissed Lightning and walked slowly out of the room. She took one last look at her brother. It was the first time she had taken a good look at him. She knew from one good look that he would be an attractive stallion one day. His jet black mane and tail flowed perfectly with the dull grey of his coat. His eyes were a brilliant blue that she had rarely seen. She sighed and walked out of the room. Spitfire was waiting for her. "Didn't go so well, huh?" A single tear escaped Scootaloo's eye. "Not so much, no. I just...he's my little brother and I can't even talk to him." Spitfire wrapped a wing around her. "He'll come around Scoot. Just give him time." "What if I'm gone before he does?" Spitfire smiled softly. "Don't worry Scoot. He'll open up to you before the week is over." Scootaloo looked at the door to Steel's room. "How can you be sure?" Spitfire's smile grew ever so slightly. "I'm a mom. Knowing these things is part of the job." Scootaloo nuzzled Spitfire. "You gonna be able to handle him while Lightning and I are at school?" Spitfire laughed. "If things stay the way they are he'll be no problem." Scootaloo chuckled. She hadn't thought about the fact that he hadn't left his room since he got to their house. "Alright, I'll go get Lightning." Scootaloo pushed open the door to find Steel curled up sound asleep next to Lightning. She smiled. "I hate to break this up but it's time for us to go to school." Lightning sighed. He didn't want to leave Steel at the moment. As he stood up, Steel woke up. "Where are you going?" "Your sister and I have to go to school. We'll be back in a few hours." Steel looked heartbroken. As Lightning and Scootaloo headed for the door the young colt followed close behind his new role model. "Will you come see me when you get back?" Steel didn't want to lose Lightning like he lost his parents. Lightning chuckled. "Of course I will bud. Come here, give me a bro hoof." Lightning lifted his hoof and Steel gladly hit it with all his might. Spitfire laughed. "Looks like he's taken a liking to you Lightning." "At this rate he'll be clinging to you like Scoot used to cling to me within a day." Rainbow added with a laugh. Scootaloo giggled at the memory of when Rainbow was her idol. "Fine by me as long as there's no Lightning Spark fan club popping up anytime soon." Spitfire clearly remembered watching her wife interrupt Rainbow Dash Fan Club meetings while they were dating. She knew Lightning would have WAY too much fun with his own adoration community. "I'd be okay with that if I was allowed to join." Scootaloo added. Lightning blushed at his marefriend's comment. "Off with you two, you're gonna be late." Rainbow shooed the two schoolponies out the door. "But hanging out with you guys is way more fun than school!" "Scootaloo, I consider myself lucky as a parent that you can say that without gritting your teeth. But you're not going to be late to school because we're awesome parents." As the conversation dragged on, Steel could only watch in awe. He had never been a part of a family that was so close before. He had always submitted to his parents because he was supposed to. He had loved his parents because that's what foals were supposed to do. His sister seemed to view her adoptive family as if they were her friends, all the while respecting their authority over her. Steel didn't understand their relationship, but he knew right away that he wanted it.


	18. What Have I Done?

Scootaloo flew through the halls of her school with her head down. Walking on hard floors hurt far too badly on her injured hoof. The injury reminded her of why she preferred soft, cloud flooring. Despite how wonderful her morning had been, as soon as she was away from her family and her coltfriend the image of Jade's broken body haunted her mind. Despite what she endured from Jade, she had never truly desired to kill him. Sometimes she would talk tough and say she wanted to, but everypony who really knew her knew that she would never be able to bring herself to do any serious harm to anypony if she wasn't forced to. As the final moments of Jade's life continued to flash through her mind, she didn't notice a pair of prissy (and irritating) mares as they walked right in front of her. "Hey there Scootaloo. How's your tool today?" Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara laughed. Ever since Lightning rejected them for the final time they had begun referring to him as Scootaloo's "tool." Scootaloo ignored them, but opted to fly a little faster. It was the same routine as always. They played the "mean mares" role and Scootaloo didn't waste her time with them. Today that routine was going to be a tad more difficult. /Being the better mare is tough when faced with airheads like them.../ "Hey punk! We're talking to you!" "Yeah, why don't you come down here and talk to us?" "Leave me alone. I had a rough day yesterday." Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara laughed again. "Aww, did somepony's coltfriend find out he was being used to hide that his mare is a filly fooler?" The sound of their repeated laughter caused Scootaloo to snap. She turned around and flew right into their faces. It was then that the bullies noticed the damage Scootaloo had sustained the day before. "Yesterday I fought my birth father for the second time in my life. During the fight he cut half of my ear off, sunk a knife halfway into my hoof, and knocked out two of my teeth. Do you want to know how that fight ended?" The two mares shook their heads and desperately looked for a way out of the situation they had gotten themselves into. Scootaloo pushed further into their faces. "You have no idea how good of a choice you just made." Scootaloo flew off. Her anger was gone, spent on the dumbfounded mares down the hall. Now all she felt was sorrow. Guilt for taking the life of another pony. She flew outside and found a spot on the roof of the school where she could just curl up and cry. She pulled the bandages off her ear. Her ear was only being held together by some stitching and a very small amount of skin that had begun to grow back in around the stitching. After a moment of thought she placed her hooves just above the stitching on top of her ear and pulled. After thirty seconds and an agonized scream she managed to pull the top of her ear free. /If I can take his life, he can take my ear/ thought Scootaloo. Blood dripped down the side of her face and began to mix with her tears. It wasn't punishment enough. The ear was still functional. She hadn't lost anything important from the fight. "You okay miss?" Scootaloo turned around to see an earth pony wearing a set of grease stained coveralls. "Who are you?" She asked. "Scruffy. The Janitor." "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." "You're not supposed to be up here." He gave her a blank stare. He then noticed that half of her ear was laying next to her. "Miss? You dropped something." Scootaloo kicked the piece of her ear off the roof and flew away. She wasn't going to be going back to class today.

Lightning looked around him. He and Scootaloo shared this class. Where was she? The bell rang, and still she didn't show up. "Ms. Dash? Do we have a Ms. Dash today? I guess not." The teacher scribbled on his clipboard. Lightning stood and headed for the door. "Where are you going Mr. Spark?" "To make sure she's alright." The class giggled. "You can go see your marefriend after class Mr. Spark. For now-" "You have no idea how important this could be." "Mr. Spark, I don't care about your silly youth drama, sit back down or you will be suspended!" "Fine by me teach." With nothing left to say Lightning left the classroom. The old stallion standing in front of the room could only stare in awe. No student of his had ever shown him such direct defiance before.

Lightning flew all around Ponyville looking for Scootaloo. After two hours he accepted that she wasn't in town. He wracked his brain for any possible answer to the location of his marefriend. Then it hit him. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Thinking back it was so obvious he was disappointed in himself for not realizing where she would be. The lake.

After a short flight, he found out he was wrong. As he landed on the beach of the small lake he double checked his surroundings. Scootaloo was nowhere to be found. /Where could she be?/ Again Lightning wracked his brain for answers. He sat down. He decided the best course of action he could take was go back to his pseudo-family's home and tell Rainbow and Spitfire about Scootaloo's disappearance. That is if she wasn't already back there. For some reason he didn't understand he flew lower on this trip back to the Dash home. About halfway there he found his marefriend. Sitting, looking up at the sky. Lightning flew down to her. "Scootaloo, what's going on? Why weren't you in class today?" Scootaloo didn't move. Didn't turn to look at Lightning. She just spoke. "Did I ever tell you about the day Jade first kicked me out?" "No. You've never wanted to relive that." Scootaloo smiled sadly. "This is where it all started Lightning. Right here. When Jade kicked me out, I landed right where I'm sitting now." Lightning contemplated her statement. A look of horror adorned his face. "You don't mean-" "When my birth family and I moved to Ponyville we had a cloud home right here. When they left, I told Jade I wasn't going with him. He kicked me through the wall of my room and I landed right here. It was the kindest thing he ever did for me." A tear slid down her face. Lightning sat next to her and wrapped a wing around her. Lightning noticed half of her right ear was missing. "Scootaloo, I thought Nurse Redheart reattached that ear. What happened?" "I pulled it off." Lightning was too shocked to cringe. "Why would you do that?!" Scootaloo looked up at him. "I took his life. He can have my ear." Lightning pulled her close, expecting her to sob. But the sobs never came. He looked at his marefriend as she stared at where her home was long ago. She didn't look sad, she looked bitter. "Come on Scoot. Let's get that ear cleaned up. Any idea where the other half is? We could still-" "I don't want it. I pulled it off for a reason Lightning. It's going to stay where it is." "Where is it?" "Somewhere in front of the school. It'll get tossed out tonight. Fine by me." Lightning wasn't sure what else to say to her. At a loss for words he pulled her in and kissed her. When he pulled away Scootaloo gave him a strange look. "What was that for?" Scootaloo asked. "You looked like you needed it." Lightning gave a soft smile when he responded. Scootaloo rested her head on his shoulder. Lightning pulled away and spread his wings. "Come on, let's go home. You need to clean that ear up." Scootaloo reluctantly decided to follow suit. She did need to get cleaned up a little, but she was going to hate explaining her missing ear to her parents.


	19. Not Alone

Spitfire's jaw dropped when she saw Scootaloo. Rather, what she didn't see on Scootaloo. "What happened to your ear!?" "I tore it off." Spitfire looked ready to faint. "You..what...why?!" "I took his life, he can have my ear." Scootaloo spoke as if she had rehearsed it. Spitfire relaxed. Although crude and unnecessary, she could see where Scootaloo's logic would make sense to a guilt-ridden mind. Spitfire sat next to her. "Scootaloo, you didn't do anything wrong. I can't imagine what you're feeling right now, but you did nothing wrong." "I KILLED a pony! I ended somepony's life! Don't tell me I didn't do anything wrong!" Tears filled Scootaloo's eyes as she screamed. "I had no right to kill him, no matter what he's done! I-I..." Her sentence faded as sobs permeated her speech. Lightning stepped into the room with Steel hot on his tail. Spitfire already had a comforting wing around her daughter. She gave Lightning a look to let him know to keep quiet. It was better to let Scootaloo cry this out.

Scootaloo had managed to calm down before Spitfire brought her to Nurse Redheart to get her ear stitched shut. The nurse was a bit confused as to what happened to the rest of her ear, but decided it would be better not to ask. She had grown accustomed to treating rather questionable injuries from the Dash family (particularly Rainbow and Spitfire, and those tended to be late at night) so she opted to just fix Scootaloo's ear, accept 30 bits and send them on their way. Scootaloo still hadn't cleaned the blood from the side of her face, and given that she went for close to four hours with an open wound she was feeling rather dizzy. They made it home just in time to greet Rainbow as she got home from her weather duties. Rainbow gave her daughter a worried look. "What happened to your ear? I thought Nurse Redheart reattached it." "I pulled it off." Rainbow's face twisted into a look of horror. "You...what...why?!" Before Scootaloo could explain Spitfire put a hoof on her shoulder. "I'll explain later Rainbow. For now somepony needs a shower and some sleep." Lightning greeted Scootaloo at the door with a nuzzle. Scootaloo lightly returned the gesture. Steel, as usual, was right on Lightning's heel. Scootaloo headed straight for her bedroom. The shower could wait.

Scootaloo awoke to the smell of spaghetti and tomato sauce. She looked at her clock. It was 8:30. She had been asleep for close to 6 hours. She got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. About halfway there she was stopped by Lightning. The two ponies leaned their heads against each other. "You alright Scoot?" "I'm better than before." "I guess that's a start. Dinner's almost ready." "My nose beat you to that announcement." Lightning chuckled at Scootaloo's remark. "When Spitfire cooks that usually is what happens." "As a rule, yes." "You get cleaned up. I'll see you at dinner." Scootaloo kissed Lightning. "I love you Lightning." "Love you too Scoot." With that the two lovers parted ways.

Scootaloo stepped out of the shower after a significantly longer stay than usual under it's cleaning spray. The blood that had caked her coat was now in the home's water recycling system. After toweling off Scootaloo looked at herself in the mirror. It was the first time that Scootaloo had seen herself without the top half of her ear. She hated it. Hated that it wasn't enough to make up for what she had done. At least the strange looks she would receive would be humiliating for a while. That would be a start. She looked closely at her reflection. Where it had been a clean cut from Jade's knife, it was left ragged after Scootaloo pulled it free. Where her bandmates would refer to it as "Brutal," Scootaloo only saw it as a reminder of just how horrible a pony she knew herself to be. Scootaloo decided spending time loathing herself in the bathroom wasn't going to do her any good. She pushed the bathroom door open and made her way to the kitchen. She sat next to Lightning at the dinner table. He wrapped a comforting wing around her. Under his other wing was Steel. "Finally got him to come to dinner huh?" "Yeah. I'm even hoping he'll say hello to you guys tonight." Lightning turned to Steel. "Come on bud, say hi to your sister." Steel burrowed into Lightning, still afraid to meet his sister's gaze. "Still hasn't warmed up to me yet, huh?" "Don't worry Scoot, he'll open up to you. Just give him time. Won't you bud?" Steel responded with a whimper. "Maybe it'll take a little while, but don't worry Scoot." Scootaloo sighed and leaned into her coltfriend. "I wish I was as confident as you about it." Lightning gave a sad smile. He knew his marefriend needed him at the moment. After dinner he'd make sure to spend time alone with her. Steel would be asleep immediately after eating anyway. "Well aren't you the popular one Lightning." Spitfire said after seeing a pony under each of his wings. "Not my fault I'm pretty." Lightning responded smugly. "I wouldn't go that far." Lightning feigned offense at Scootaloo's joke. He managed to hide how glad he was that she was able to joke at the moment. "That was mean Scootaloo!" He then allowed for a smug grin. "It's also a lie. We both know you can't take your eyes off me." "Maybe that's true, but I find cockiness highly unattractive." "Don't give me that, you know when I'm being playful." Scootaloo smiled at Lightning's response and burrowed further into him. "Yeah, I do." She replied. Spitfire, although not normally a fan of seeing her daughter so entangled with Lightning, couldn't help but be overjoyed that he was bringing a smile to her face. "As much as I enjoy the scene in front of me it's going to be a little difficult for you to eat when you're all cuddled together like that." At the mention of eating Scootaloo's stomach growled. Scootaloo pulled away from her coltfriend. "You know, eating sounds wonderful at the moment."

After dinner Lightning carried Steel to his bedroom. The colt, now with a full stomach, was fast asleep on Lightning's back. "So Scoot, you comfortable sharing a bed with your coltfriend tonight?" Scootaloo blushed at Rainbow's question. All she could manage for a response was a nod. "Alright. Just don't you go pulling any moves on him. He's a good colt, but any good colt can be corrupted by a mare as pretty as you are." Scootaloo's blush intensified. "I w-would never...not...ever...not here...or anywhere, I-" Rainbow laughed, interrupting Scootaloo's uncomfortable stammering. "Scoot, I'm just screwing with you, relax." "Don't you think that was a bad pun Rainbow?" Spitfire asked with a wry smile. "What?" "That you were screwing with her by making her think about having sex with Lightning?" Rainbow pondered her wife's words. "You know, I wasn't thinking about it like that, but now that you mention it-" "I'm going to bed. Try not to make too much noise tonight." Scootaloo got up and bolted to her bedroom. As she passed Lightning she wrapped her hoof around his neck and pulled him into her bedroom with her. Lightning offered no resistance. Scootaloo closed the door behind her. She walked over to Lightning and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. He returned the favor. "What was that for?" Lightning asked. "Do I need a reason?" "What reasons can you think of?" "Do you want to hear one?" "Do you want to give me one?" "Not really." "Statement, I win!" Lightning happily announced his victory. Scootaloo and Lightning had made a game out of asking questions. The first one to say a statement, repeat the question he/she was just asked, or respond with an irrelevant question lost. It was a challenging game, but a fun one. Scootaloo gave Lightning a playful shove and got into bed. She took a provocative pose and batted her eyelashes. "You gonna join me?" Before Lightning could regain control of his mental and motor functions Spitfire burst through the door. "YOUNG FILLY, I DO NOT LIKE THAT COURSE OF ACTION!" Scootaloo laughed. "Relax Mom, I was just teasing him." "Well next time you decide to tease him you tease him about his appearance, or flight skill, or ANYTHING that doesn't turn him on!" A cyan hoof wrapped around Spitfire's neck and pulled her away from the door. Rainbow poked her head in. "Scoot?" "Yeah Ma?" "Not until you're married." "OK Ma." Rainbow kicked the door closed. Lightning and Scootaloo heard her calming Spitfire down. They then heard giggling. "Please tell me they're not-" "They're about to have sex. I did that in hopes that it would turn mom off so we could have some peace tonight. Turn's out Ma's sex drive rubs off on her. Now come up here and join me. I could use a good cuddle." Lightning climbed into bed next to Scootaloo and wrapped his forelegs around her. The lovers again pressed their lips together. Passion emanated from both of them. Scootaloo pulled away. "Thanks for staying here Lightning. Having you here with me really helps." Lightning looked away. "I haven't been spending as much time with you as I'd like. I kind of feel like a jerk." Scootaloo was confused. "I don't understand..." "Ever since I've been here I've been spending almost every minute of my time with Steel when you need comforting as much as he does right now." Scootaloo smiled at her coltfriend's undying loyalty. "Lightning, you're not doing anything wrong. Steel needs to know he's not alone in the world right now. I already know that I'm not." Lightning gave her a concerned look. "Scootaloo, you tore half of your ear off earlier today. I know you wouldn't have done that if I had been with you." Scootaloo touched her right ear and smiled. "Lightning, I know you want to do everything you can for me. But believe me when I tell you I'm fine." Lightning frowned. He always knew when Scootaloo was lying. Right now she wasn't lying to him, but she definitely wasn't speaking the truth. "Scootaloo, you're not fine. It's alright to need somepony, especially after what you've been through the last few days." Scootaloo thought about what Lightning had said. She could have used a shoulder to cry on the last few days. But she knew she could tough it out. "Lightning, your loyalty is one of the reasons I love you as much as I do. But I can-" "I know you can tough it out Scootaloo, but I want you to know that you don't have to. You can let it out any time you want. I'll be right here for you." Scootaloo kissed her coltfriend. She found herself falling more and more in love with him every time she was with him.


	20. Maybe He Was Wrong

Scootaloo awoke entangled in Lightning's embrace. Nothing could possibly have made her happier than falling asleep in his forelegs did. She pushed herself deeper into him, until she felt something. Something large. It was poking her stomach. She grinned. She would never admit to anypony that she enjoyed the way that felt. /If only it were a little lower/. A devious grin formed on her lips as the thought entered her mind. She then cursed herself for being unable to facehoof without waking Lightning. /Not before the wedding night you slut/. Scootaloo proceeded to give herself the nastiest mental berating she could muster. She knew that there was no need for her to be so harsh on herself, but it was how she had always been since moving in with Rainbow and Spitfire. She felt wrong if she did something mean or had a dirty thought and didn't berate herself the way Jade would have. It was irrational, but it made her feel better in a curious way. Lightning yelped in surprise as he woke and fell from the bed. "So, you happy to see me this morning?" Scootaloo grinned. "Apparently so." Lightning stood from the floor and kissed Scootaloo. "If only we could put that to good use." Scootaloo winked. Lightning shifted uncomfortably. He cursed himself for his inability to put it away, and Scootaloo's last comment didn't help any. "I'm not comfortable...not before we're...what's so funny?" Scootaloo was rolling around her bed laughing. "Lightning, you're so adorable when you're nervous!" Lightning laughed and dove on top of Scootaloo. The two rolled around on the bed, laughing as they wrestled. It wasn't long before Scootaloo had Lightning pinned and she planted a passionate kiss directly on his lips. He happily returned the favor. Scootaloo pulled away and collapsed into her lover's embrace. "I love you Lightning." No matter how many times Lightning heard those words from Scootaloo they never got old. "I love you too Scoot." Scootaloo burrowed deeper into him. Lightning extended his wings to their full length and wrapped them around Scootaloo's back. "Well isn't that cute. They look just like us when we were a young couple Spitfire." "Yeah, they do. However neither of us had wings large enough for that position." Scootaloo and Lightning froze. Lightning sheepishly unfolded his wings and Scootaloo stepped down off the bed. It was then that Rainbow and Spitfire caught sight of the last thing they ever wanted to see. The two adult's eyes shot open at the sight of Lightning with his flag flying high. They looked straight into his eyes. Lightning swallowed and closed his legs. "Lightning. What. The. Hay." Spitfire spoke slowly and deliberately. "It happens to stallions in the morning! I don't control it!" "You do control your proximity to Scootaloo when it happens." Lightning swallowed. He had nothing to say to that. "Mom, Ma, he was controlling himself fine. He wasn't trying anything. We were just playing, not having sex." Lightning had gotten out of bed at that point and was being circled by Rainbow and Spitfire. "Lightning, you are very fortunate that she's telling the truth." Spitfire glared at him. The fact that Lightning's piece made any contact with her daughter, especially in a state of full erection, made her insides churn. Rainbow placed her face millimeters from Lightning's. "Go get rid of that." Lightning, now very afraid of Rainbow and Spitfire, scurried to the bathroom. Scootaloo glared daggers at her parents. "Why do you have to scare him like that? He did nothing wrong!" Spitfire looked at Scootaloo. "You'll understand when you're a parent." Scootaloo grunted and stormed away. "Feel bad that time Spitfire?" Rainbow asked. "Not in the slightest. We still gonna let them sleep together?" "Don't see why not. They didn't do anything, Lightning just had morning wood." Spitfire sighed. "I'll get breakfast ready." "Sounds good. I'll need to be full before work." Spitfire kissed Rainbow. "Yes you will."

Scootaloo found Lightning in the bathroom. She immediately wished she hadn't. As she pushed the door open she found him relieving himself. "Oh, I..." Scootaloo turned away. "I'm sorry...for my parents...they were-" "Scoot, as much as I love talking to you, I'm not one to chat while I'm emptying my bladder." "Thank you." With that Scootaloo stepped out of the bathroom and waited patiently for Lightning to finish. After flushing and washing Lightning stepped out of the bathroom. "Lightning, I'm sorry for the way my parents treated you. They-" Lightning raised a hoof to cut her off. "It's fine Scoot. I understand their concern. It didn't look very innocent." "But it was innocent, and they know it." "Believe me, if I had a daughter and found her coltfriend's very erect tool within 10 meters of her, I'd pound his flank into the ground before anypony could step in for his defense. Your parents reacted far better than I would have in their situation." "I...don't...can't...did my coltfriend just agree with my parents scaring the hay out of him?" "And that's why he's still in this home with a functioning set of wings." Rainbow interrupted. "You're a good colt Lightning. But next time, do what you gotta do to put that away before having a moment with my daughter." "You got it Ma." "You know, if you keep calling me Ma it'll begin to feel like you two are siblings." "Just 'cause it's incest doesn't mean it isn't love." Rainbow had to resist the urge to fall over at Lightning's joke. "And that's why I like you Lightning. You have a sick sense of humor that mirrors my own." "Only when I know I won't get in trouble for using it." Rainbow laughed again. Scootaloo facehoofed and dragged Lightning back to her room. "Sorry Ma, looks like duty calls." Lightning called to Rainbow. "Use protection! If you need some condoms I can run to town before work and-" Before Rainbow could finish that sentence a hoof collided with the back of her head. Rainbow turned around with wide eyes to see Spitfire's very angry face. "What did I say about giving her permission for sexual activities?" It sounded to Rainbow as if her wife was speaking daggers at her. "How...what...did you teleport? There's no WAY you could have snuck behind me like that!" "Rainbow, focus. What did I tell you about that?" Rainbow grinned. "Just 'cause you tell me not to say something doesn't mean I'm gonna follow your direction." Spitfire facehoofed and walked back to the kitchen. "If I didn't know you were joking, I would have beaten you VERY badly." "Oh yeah, spousal abuse. REAL mature Spitfire." "Rainbow, are you seriously telling me I'm immature? You, a 30 year old mare who still can't keep a room clean without assistance?" "Your face can't keep a room clean without assistance." Spitfire sighed and walked to the kitchen. How she fell for that mare she would never know.

Scootaloo kicked her door closed. Then shoved her coltfriend back onto her bed. "What's this abou-" Before he could finish his sentence Scootaloo dove on top of him and pressed her lips firmly against his. After about thirty seconds she pulled away. "You had me turned on. We're finishing what we started. We can't have sex but I'll be damned to the moon if we don't at least make out." "Don't you have school today?" "Not for another hour. That gives us plenty of time to 'horse around' a little." Lightning smiled as he wrapped his wings around the mare on top of him. "I think I can handle that."

For the first time since his father's death, Steel awoke full of energy. He jumped out of bed and bolted to the room he knew Lightning would be in. He burst through the door to Scootaloo's room. The scene before him caused him to shriek in horror. Scootaloo yelped and fell off the bed as Lightning's wings unfolded in surprise. "Are you bucking kidding me?!" Scootaloo was pissed. And no longer in the mood for any form of romantic entertainment with her coltfriend. "Everything al- oh." Rainbow was the first on the scene. She pulled Steel aside. "You alright buddy?" Steel just stood mortified. He had never seen two ponies in that position before. What was his sister doing on top of Lightning? And why were they touching their tongues together? Instead of responding to Rainbow he made a bee line to his room. Scootaloo stepped out of her room and stormed to the bathroom. She had to get cleaned up for school. "While she's getting ready you want to get some breakfast Lightning?" Rainbow asked. Lightning's stomach growled loudly. "I think that should suffice as an answer." he responded. Rainbow laughed and they headed to the kitchen. Spitfire's glare allowed Lightning to know she still wasn't pleased with him. "Don't you have to get ready for school as well?" She asked sternly. "Not for a few days. I'm suspended." Spitfire and Rainbow gave him a confused look. "What for?" Rainbow asked. "Walking out on class when Scootaloo didn't show up. Class could wait when I wasn't sure if she was alright." Spitfire's glare vanished, replaced with a warm smile. "I can never stay angry at you Lightning. You always give me a reason to be happy with you again way too bucking quick." Lightning grinned as Scootaloo walked in the room at sat next to him. She leaned against him and closed her eyes. "Aren't you gonna take a shower Scoot?" Rainbow asked. "After breakfast." She grumbled. "Food is calling my name." Spitfire smiled as she set a large platter of pancakes down in front of them. It wasn't long before Steel galloped into the room. He made sure to avoid making eye contact with Scootaloo and Lightning. The family happily dug into their food.

The five residents of the Dash home stood on the front porch. Rainbow kissed Spitfire. "Have a good day at work Rainbow." "Will do Spitfire. You gonna be able to handle Steel while I'm gone?" "I've got Lightning to help today. I'll be fine." They kissed again and Rainbow flew off. "Have fun at school Scoot." Lightning said. Scootaloo sighed. "I wish I wasn't going to have to tell everypony about this." She pointed to her ear. Lightning kissed her. "Don't worry, your friends will understand. And if I've learned anything about Sweets and Applebloom they'll be as supportive as can be." Scootaloo smiled and kissed her coltfriend. "See you after school." "Just promise me you'll stay there until the day is done this time." Scootaloo laughed and kissed him again. "I promise." With that Scootaloo flew off to school. Steel watched the scene unfold. He had no idea what was going on, and he definitely didn't get why the two pairs of ponies kept touching their mouths together. He had never seen his parents do that. Was this one of the things his dad told him was bad? It didn't seem bad. Maybe a little gross, but not bad. And if Lightning was doing it with his sister did that mean his sister wasn't bad? He looked up at his new idol. He was going to have a lot of questions for him today.


	21. Entering the Exit

Like the day before, Scootaloo opted to use her wings as much as she was able to get around school today. As much as she wanted to make herself suffer by walking she could hardly stand while putting weight on her injured hoof. At least not on this bucking hard ground. She felt a pang of sympathy for ponies who couldn't walk on clouds. As usual she spotted Sweetie Belle and Applebloom chatting with the rest of her band in their normal before school meeting spot. She just then realized she hadn't hung out with them the morning before. She casually flew over to the group. "Hey guys. What's up?" Sweetie Belle turned around. "Hey Scoot, where-GOOD WOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" The entire group turned to look at Scootaloo and their jaws dropped. Scootaloo gave a nervous chuckle as she landed and lifted her injured hoof. She wished Lightning was with her. "I guess I've got some storytelling to do, huh?"

After Scootaloo finished explaining the events of the last few days her friends were completely speechless. Not even Sweetie Belle or Applebloom had anything to say. Which is why it was incredibly unfortunate that Kitty was the first to speak up. "Wow...the thing with your ear...that was hardcore!" Her brother's hoof almost immediately collided with the back of her head. Everypony else settled for a facehoof. Sweetie Belle wrapped Scootaloo in a hug. "Scoot, you know we're here for you if you need somepony. Even Kitty, although she's a bit of an idiot." Scootaloo rested her head on her friend's shoulder. "I know. You guys are the best friends I could ask for. Even if one of you is slightly less than intelligent." Kitty didn't hear the jokes being made at her expense. She was far too busy trying to kill her brother to notice. The group laughed. Shepard, always the quiet one, spoke up last. "Scoot, where's Lightning? Doesn't he follow you everywhere?" "He's at my house. He got suspended so he's spending the next week with us playing role model for my brother." "What did he get suspended for?" Shepard asked. "Yeah, Ah thought Lightnin' was always some sorta model student." Applebloom added. Scootaloo blushed and gave the ground a sheepish stare. "He walked out on a class we share when I didn't show up so he could find me and make sure I was alright." "Wow. That's one heck of a good coltfriend." Jimmy managed to speak up while keeping his sister levitated just off the ground. Being two years her senior he was far more developed magically than his sister. "Let. Me. Hngh. GO!" Kitty struggled against his hold. Jimmy laughed. "Not with that attitude, Kat." Scootaloo and the rest of the group was in tears from the comedy of the fight they were watching. Especially after Kitty struck back. Where Jimmy had always been stronger with magic, Kitty had always been far more creative. Unbeknownst to Jimmy a small mound of sod had lifted of the ground and was headed straight for his hindquarters. As it shot right up his unguarded backside he dropped his sister and began bouncing around uncontrollably in a vain attempt to remove the sod. "Now that's what I like to call sodomy!" Kitty exclaimed with a grin. "Kat. That is the most disgusting pun ever." Sweetie Belle said flatly. "I LOVE it." The whole group burst into laughter. "What's going on here?!" At least one member of the school staff had to pay the small group of friends a visit every morning. "Jimmy and I were having a magic fight and I shot sod up his ass." Kitty didn't see any reason to hide this from the teacher. The teacher opted to roll her eyes and leave the group of young ponies to their own devices. After a while Jimmy managed to work the sod out of his hind end and decided that his sister won that particular fight, though not without his two bits worth. "Kat, that was the lowest blow you have ever dealt. I will have my revenge." "Maybe so, but for now I'll enjoy my victory." As per the norm with these morning meetings, the young ponies threw insults at each other until the bell rang, signalling that it was time to start class. Scootaloo noted with pleasure that the small group threw a good deal less of their usual sarcastic comments her way that morning. Where she could always take a joke, she sure didn't want to at the moment.

The moment Scootaloo left the front porch of the Dash home, an evil smile adorned Spitfire's face. /I bet you think I'm just gonna let you get away with touching my daughter with your penis huh? Well guess what buddy! My wedding dick will DESTROY your morning wood! Oh yes, it will be spectacular, it will be terrifying, it will be-/ "Mom? Why are you talking to yourself?" Lightning gave Spitfire an odd look. Unbeknownst to Spitfire, she had been mumbling everything she had been saying. Fortunately for her, it was just below the volume a pony's ears could comprehend speech at. "No reason." Spitfire gave a warm smile, but Lightning could see something was hidden behind it. Something sinister...

"Steel? Steel are you in there?" Lightning gently tapped on the door to Steel's room. "Go away." Steel did not want to see Lightning. He was still shocked and appalled at the display from earlier that morning. "Steel, we should talk about what you saw." "No, we shouldn't." "It won't go away if you just bottle it up." "Yes, it will." "You'll be doing the same thing with a mare when you're my age." Lightning listened intently for Steel's response. He was almost concerned when he didn't get a response. He was very concerned when he did get one in the form of a long, high pitched scream from Steel's bedroom. Lightning kicked the door open. "What did you do?!" Spitfire yelled from the kitchen. "I tried to give him the "Birds and the Bees" talk! I guess I did it wrong!" "You don't say?!" Sarcasm seemed to drip from Spitfire's mouth. "Watch the stove, I'll handle this." Spitfire pushed Lightning aside and sat next to Steel. "Mom, do you EVER stop cooking?" "When I'm working or screwing Rainbow. Besides, this is for Fluttershy." "I thought Fluttershy was up to cooking again." "She is. This is a gift for her birthday party. Now go watch the stove and make sure it doesn't burn while I calm the storm you've created." That was enough to convince Lightning to clear the room.

Five minutes later Spitfire left Steel's room. She calmly walked over to Lightning. "He calm now?" Lightning asked. "Yeah. Took some effort but he just needed a mare's touch. You stallions are far too blunt." "She says to the stallion that got him to open up in the first place." "Yes, but that was before he caught said stallion with his tongue intertwined with my daughter's." Lightning swallowed. He had hoped Spitfire wouldn't find out the extent of his session with Scootaloo that morning. "I...um...I..." He never finished his stammering. Far too quickly Spitfire had descended on him and shoved a long, narrow object into his mouth. Spitfire held it in place with her hoof. "Lightning, I like you. You're a great stallion for my daughter. And I can handle the whole tongue hockey deal from this morning. But I intend to let you know the consequences of your VERY erect penis making contact with my daughter a second time." She pulled the object out of his mouth and paused for dramatic effect. "And those would be?" Lightning could barely keep his voice from breaking. Spitfire leaned in and whispered. "Next time it'll go up the other end. Clear?" Lightning nodded his head. It was all he could manage for a response in his fear-stricken state. It was no wonder Scootaloo's parents had scared off 4 of her past coltfriends. What amazed Lightning is that the other 4 had the balls to stick around after meeting them. It amazed Lightning that he himself hadn't been scared off by them. He quickly made his way back to the room he was sharing with Scootaloo. Once inside he sat on his haunches in front of the door. "That mare is psychotic."


	22. Resolution?

Steel sat in his room. Silent tears began to sting his cheek as he began to realize the possibility that everything his father had led him to believe could have been wrong. Ever since he had been taken into the care of the two mares that his father had convinced him were evil, he had been shown more love and hospitality than his father had ever shown him. He saw a family that he didn't know could exist, but one that he desperately wanted. He buried his face in his hooves. What was he supposed to do? When he was with his father he was lonely a lot, but at least he never had a reason to be this confused. Maybe Lightning could help him. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to Lightning after the display this morning. Not after the display with the mare that hurt his father. Where was his father? A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts. "Go away." Spitfire stepped in the door. "Steel, what's wrong?" Steel fought back tears. He didn't want to look weak in front of her. "I want Daddy back. He always knows what to do. Where's Daddy? I want my daddy!" He couldn't fight the tears anymore. As much as he wanted to deny it, he knew deep down that his father was gone. Spitfire sat next to the crying colt and wrapped a wing around him. He accepted the gesture and let himself sob. It was all he could do.

Scootaloo limped outside the school and spread her wings wide. As much as it hurt her hoof to walk as much as she had that day, she didn't want to tire her wings too much. She would need the energy for the flight home. She was about to lift off when the wretched sound of two preppy mares giggling caused her to cringe. The two bullies took advantage of the opportunity thinking they were being witty. Scootaloo had to disagree. "What's the matter? Hurt your wings in that fight too?" Scootaloo's ear twitched. Her eyes narrowed. And before either Silver Spoon or Diamond Tiara could react Scootaloo had them pinned to the ground in front of the school. She leaned over them, standing on her hind legs while using her wings to keep her upper body in the air. "As I'm sure you can tell, my wings are just fine. But it looks like a couple mare's faces could use some decorating." The pinned mares attempted to act tough. "D-decorating? T-that's the b-best you can come up with?" Silver Spoon stumbled over her words, betraying her fear of the mare standing over her. "Y-yeah, d-decorating? You really are as d-dumb as you l-look." Diamond Tiara swallowed after taking that risk. Unbeknownst to her she had just volunteered to receive the first hit from Scootaloo's good hoof.

When Scootaloo left the principle's office to discuss the incident from earlier, Rainbow was already waiting for her. Scootaloo lowered her head as she limped towards her mother. "How long?" Rainbow had already been informed of Scootaloo's actions. "Two weeks." "You know we have to punish you, right?" Scootaloo lowered her head farther. "Yeah." "Good. Your punishment is that you have to share your bed with a large, deep blue coated colt through the end of the week." Scootaloo grinned and decided to play along. She put a look of mock horror on her face. "How could you!? That's...torture! Cruel and unusual torture!" "Well then next time you'll think before you act." Rainbow Dash winked at Scootaloo. It was about that time that the mares on the receiving end of Scootaloo's rage left the nurse's office with Filthy Rich. The trio of rich snobs strutted over to Rainbow and Scootaloo. "I hope you know there will be repercussions for this! I'll see to it that your daughter gets expelled from this school!" Filthy Rich was enraged. Rainbow laughed. "Oh no! Scootaloo, did you hear that! He'll have you expelled! That means you'll be able to start your career early! Or even worse, have more time to bond with your brother that you didn't know existed until three months ago! Mr. Filthy, PLEASE have mercy on her soul!" Scootaloo knew that nopony on the planet was as fluent in sarcasm as her parents. She actually thought she could SEE the sarcasm flowing like a waterfall from Rainbow's mouth. Naturally, after living with that for seven years, Scootaloo picked up on her parent's abilities. "The horror! The horror! Ma, please, make him stop! He could ruin me! RUIN MY LIFE! Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara, I'm SOOO sorry I beat the hay out your pompous flanks! I don't have the slightest idea of what came over me! I know I'm supposed to bow down and suck your cunts every time you throw an unwarranted insult at me, but I just couldn't bring myself to be so pathetic!" "I can't believe you allow your filly to talk that way!" Filthy Rich was fuming. "I will be seeing you in court!" "Really? You're going to bring this to court? I mean, sure you can get Scootaloo charged with assault or something, but how will that look on your company?" The sarcasm was gone from Rainbow's voice, replaced with a challenging tone. "I can see the headlines now: BUISINESS TYCOON RUINS YOUNG MARE'S LIFE OVER HIGH SCHOOL SQUABBLES. Yeah, that would look REAL good Filthy." Filthy Rich huffed. He knew Rainbow was right. He had just hoped she wouldn't call his bluff to his face. And he REALLY had hoped she would refrain from calling him by his first name. "You are a perfect example of why filly foolers should not be allowed in society." With that he stuck his muzzle in the air, and on cue, all three of the rich snobs strutted out of the school. Even with the comment Filthy Rich left them with the two mares still inside couldn't help but fall over laughing. Until Scootaloo hit her bad hoof. She let out a pained shout. "You alright Scootaloo?" Rainbow lifted Scootaloo's leg to keep the injured hoof from hitting anything else. "Yeah." Scootaloo grunted through gritted teeth. "But I'd really love it if we could go back to the sky. I'd love to be able to walk without limping for a while." Rainbow and Scootaloo headed out the door. As soon as they left the building and felt the cool mid afternoon air on their coats, they took to the sky.

"I'm telling you Spitty, we're rubbing off on her! She gave those pompous rich mules a sarcastic rant that rivalled any of ours! At this rate she'll be more fluent in the language of sarcasm than you and me combined by the time she's our age!" Spitfire grinned. "Then I guess all that's left to teach you is how to scare away your daughter's coltfriends if you ever have one." "Speaking of coltfriends, where's Lightning?" Scootaloo asked. Spitfire's grin twisted into a demonic smile. Scootaloo felt a weight in her stomach. "Oh no...Mom what did you do?" "Lightning's brushing his teeth. He's been doing so every half hour since you left." Scootaloo bolted to the bathroom. Rainbow turned to Spitfire. "What DID you do to him?" "I shoved a vibrator in his mouth." Rainbow's eyes widened. "Please tell me it wasn't used." "No, it was that one we got the other day that we couldn't find batteries for." Rainbow smiled. "Ahh, yes, the one we're gonna rig a strap to. That sure will make things more interesting at night." "Indeed it will. I'm thinking..." Spitfire's ear perked up and she smiled. "3. 2. 1. Now." "MOM! THAT'S BUCKING DISGUSTING! A USED VIBRATOR IN HIS MOUTH!? YOU ARE PSYCHOTIC!" Rainbow and Spitfire were rolling on the floor of the living room at their daughter's reaction to what she just found out. "You told him it was used!" "No, I told him it was 'freely tossed around'." The two mares laughed even harder. "Scoot's right Wildfire, you ARE psychotic. But you know what they say about crazy ponies." Rainbow gave Spitfire a seductive wink. Spitfire took the hint. "They're even crazier in the bedroom." As soon as Spitfire responded Rainbow began making her way to their bedroom. She stopped when she noticed Spitfire wasn't following. "Something wrong, Spitfire?" Rainbow asked. "Nah, I just think I should talk to Lightning. Let him know that I do actually like him. I think I've been showing the crazy side of me too much." Rainbow pondered Spitfire's statement. "Yeah, you should. I'll be waiting for you upstairs." "Always turned on aren't you?" "Of course I am, Wildfire. It would be awfully hard for you to taste the Rainbow if I didn't give it flavor." Spitfire's wings fluttered. "I'm gonna go have that talk with Lightning now. See you soon." Spitfire made her way to Scootaloo's bedroom. The young lovers had made their way back to the quiet room and the peace it provided. Spitfire listened in to their conversation. "I just feel so...I can't get my mouth clean." "Lightning, you used a whole tube of toothpaste AND a very large bottle of mouthwash in one day. If that won't get your mouth clean then nothing will." "You know you didn't have to do all that. I was just kidding when I said it had been used before. It was completely sanitary. I may be crazy, but I'm not THAT horrible." Spitfire pushed the door open. "Mom, what are you-" "Scootaloo, would you mind going to talk to your brother? I'd like to talk to Lightning." "Mom, I'm not letting you get alone with him for any-" "I intend to apologize for my actions today." With that Scootaloo got up and left the room. "Lightning, I'm sorry. Although hilarious, my actions this morning were a little over the top." "Hilarious!? A LITTLE over the top!" Lightning was still dumbfounded. "Look, we have different standards of comedy and boundaries alright? Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I actually do like you. And I want you to be with my daughter." The last sentence almost made Spitfire gag. It was the truth, but it wasn't a truth she ever thought she'd say. "What are you trying to say?" Lightning was confused. Spitfire facehoofed. "Exactly what I just said, moron! Anyway, I only do what I do because I tend to be a touch overprotective. You make Scoot a very happy mare. Just a word of warning though-You break her heart, I WILL hunt you down. Alright?" Spitfire made sure Lightning knew she was telling the truth with that last statement. Lightning smiled. "Mom, I love Scootaloo. I would never do anything to hurt her." Spitfire smiled at Lightning's response. "That's what I was expecting to hear." With that Spitfire left the room and headed upstairs. She had a new toy to try with her wife.

"Steel? Steel, can we talk?" Scootaloo pushed open the door to Steel's room. For the first time since he had been taken into the care of the Dash family, he didn't show a negative reaction to her presence. The young colt just looked...defeated. "You're my sister...right?" Steel stated more than asked. Scootaloo smiled. It was the first time he had referred to her as his sister. "Yeah, I am." "Daddy said you were a disgrace to our family. That you left us to live with filly foolers." Scootaloo hid the hurt she felt at hearing Jade's words against her coming from her younger brother. "Our father said a lot of things. Not much of it was true." "But Daddy never lied to me! He always told me the truth, no matter what!" Scootaloo sat next to Steel and put a wing around him. She couldn't describe the joy she felt at having her younger brother under her wing for the first time. "Just because somepony isn't lying doesn't mean they're telling the truth. Our father was an honest stallion. But he also was wrong a lot. Yes, I left his care to live with the two mares who own this house. Yes, they are "filly foolers" if you want to use that term. But they're good mares. And just because our father never could see that doesn't mean it isn't true." "Are you a good mare?" Steel asked. Scootaloo wasn't sure how to answer that question. Sure, she strived to be kind to everypony she met, but only a few days ago she killed her own father and earlier that day she beat up two mares because she was tired of them bullying her. Was she a good mare? She gave Steel a warm smile. "I try to be, Steel. I really do." No more words were shared between the siblings that night. None were needed. Scootaloo looked down at her brother. She thought of all the possible futures that could unfold for him. Everything he could do, everything he could be. Every opportunity he would have now that Jade wasn't holding him back. But would Steel be able to recover from losing both his parents at such an early age? Would he see that he was with a better family now and grow to love his new family? Or would he continue to be held back by the memory of what Jade had ingrained into his mind over the first six years of his life? It would appear that only time would tell.


	23. Epilogue: Sealing the Deal

Lightning always enjoyed the brisk autumn air against his coat when he  
flew. Few things ever felt better in his opinion. It was a bonus when he  
was flying away from the jewellery store in the stuffy, high class city  
of Canterlot. He couldn't count the ponies that were lining up to get  
his signature. Again, he cursed his distinct coat and mane colors. Even  
his tail gave it away. Most racers could mask their identities rather  
easily by covering their faces and cutie marks, but Lightning was a  
little more popular than that. It made him happy to live in the small  
town of Ponyville. He chuckled when he thought about how much his life  
had changed as a result of moving there. His parents had wanted to get  
away from the attention one received being a famous racer brought a pony  
in Cloudsdale. Lightning had no objections when they moved. He was glad  
he didn't. He had met his first true friend the day they arrived. That friend turned out to be the love of his life. He and Scootaloo had been together for the last seven years. Given their respective careers maintaining a relationship was difficult, but they had made sure it wasn't impossible. Lightning checked his saddlebag to make sure the small, felt covered box was still there. He gave a satisfied smile when he saw that it was. When he told his parents about what he had planned for the night, they embraced him and began showering him with congratulations. When he asked Scootaloo's parents if it was alright, they facehoofed and made him aware that it was "about bucking time." He had expected nothing different from the Dash family, but he still felt the need to ask. He WAS asking their daughter to marry him that night. It was only courteous. Ever since the now infamous "day of the dildo" the relationship between him and his marefriend's parents had changed. Spitfire had completely stopped trying to scare him, Rainbow had begun to police her to ensure she wouldn't go too far again, and Lightning felt as comfortable around them as he had before he started dating Scootaloo. Before he knew it he had landed on the porch of his marefriend's cloud home. /I gotta stop getting lost in thought/ he thought to himself before knocking on the door. Scootaloo quickly answered and greeted him with a gentle kiss. "Hey Scoot!" "Hey Lightning! Come on, get inside! Dinner's almost ready!" There was another reason for Lightning to marry Scootaloo. She had quite completely inherited her mother's ability to cook. Lightning's stomach gave a low rumble. Scootaloo laughed. "I guess you got here just in time. Come on, I've got everything set up." Lightning felt a little odd proposing on a date his marefriend did all the work for, but he knew it didn't matter. She wasn't one to care how things happened with them as long as they happened. He did feel it would be appropriate to wait until after dinner. Ever since he smelled Scootaloo's cooking he had difficulty thinking straight.

After dinner the two ponies sat in Scootaloo's living room. They didn't speak, they just cuddled with each other. Lightning decided if he was ever going to do what he came here to do, it was best to speak up now. "Scootaloo, can we talk for a second?" Scootaloo's ears perked up. It had been a VERY long time since he had used her full first name. "What about?" She was getting suspicious. Lightning smiled. "Scootaloo, ever since I met you my life has been the weirdest, yet most awesome rollercoaster ride ever conceived. I've loved every minute I've ever had with you." Lightning stepped off the couch. "I've loved the ups, I've loved the downs, and all because I got to share those moments with you." "Lightning, what's going on?" Scootaloo knew he was up to something. She hoped he was planning on proposing. Lightning reached into his saddlebags and removed a small felt box. He opened it, displaying the most beautiful engagement necklace she had ever set eyes on. "I'm saying I want to have a lot more moments with you. Scootaloo Dash, will you marry me?" Scootaloo couldn't speak. So instead, she let out an overjoyed squeak and nodded furiously. Lightning carefully lifted the necklace out of the box and placed it over Scootaloo's head. He leaned in and gently kissed her. From that night forward, their lives were going to change completely. Both of the ponies were ready to embrace that change with every fiber of their being.


	24. sequel's up!

I have started uploading the sequel but there will be s large hiatus after chapter 21 is up

Link: s/9681048/1/If-you-hear-me-let-me-know


End file.
